Duelist's from Another World
by Thunder Crush
Summary: Two aliens who were sent to Duel Academy on Earth, their goal is to win duels, so they can collect as much duel energy as possible, but their mission will be more complicated then they thought. Adopted by WildLightning986
1. Chapter 1 Mission Duel Academy

**On a Distant Planet called Agroniod were there are area's they represent the 5 Basic Elements:Water,Earth,Air,Fire and Lightning,Crescent Warrior and Pyro Flare were in the 5 element sanctuary with a old man sitting in a tall and wide chair wearing a blue cloke, has a long white beard and grey eyes**

''Master did you call for us'', both Crescent and Pyro asked bowing down to him

Crescent: A tall white skinned humanoid alien that has crimson eyes,short spiky grey hair,wears blue pants,orange shoes and a grey shirt with two swords crisscrossed on it.

Pyro: A pale skinned medium sized humanoid alien that has orange colored eyes,short red-orange hair,wears a orange unzipped jacket with a white T-shirt Underneath,and also wears light red pants with red shoes with flames on them

''Yes I have a mission for you'', The Master replied quietly

''What mission do you want us to do'', Crescent asked still bowing

''The mission at task is to collect as much duel energy as possible,'' The Master replied

''Duel energy'', both Crescent and Pyro replied confused

''Yes in a distant world from here duel energy is a form of energy that is created when you duel someone'', The Master replied gazing at the moon

''I've heard of dueling the energy you get from it is amazing'', Pryo responded as he remembered what it was

''Yes and that is the very reason why I have called you two here I want you to go to Earth and register in duel academy'', The Master exclaimed

''Yes sir'', Crescent and Pyro replied as they stopped bowing and were about to leave

''And one more thing I want you to fail the exam so you two would have to start off as Slifer Red'', The Master demanded getting up off of hids cahir

''What why'', Pyro asked confused about why the needed to do that

''Because Slifer Red is the worst ranking and duelist a Duel Academy would think they would score an easy victory'', The Master explained

''Ok, but what about a deck and a duel disk'', Crescent asked

''Yes I almost forgot ,here they are'', The Master said holding out both of his hands summoning two duel disks with a deck in each one into both Pryo's and Crescents hands

''Thank you master'', they both replied putting both of the silver duel disks on and leaving the sanctuary

''What do you think he wants with this duel energy'', Crescent asked looking at Pyro

''I don't know but duel energy is powerful so whatever he is planning it must be big'', Pyro replied

''Let's just go to Earth and get this over with'', Crescent suggested as he and Pyro stopped for a moment

''Ok'', Pyro replied as he and Crescent opened a portal and they both jumped in

**Later in Earth they teleported to a alley on a island without anyone noticing and walked off in the small city**

''So this is Earth'', Pyro asked looking around

''What a primitive place, with fragile creatures'', Crescent added in

''Let's just register for duel academy'', Pryo suggested

''Yeah'', Crescent replied as they both walked off into town

**Later at the registration**

''If you would like to apply at duel academy you will have to take and exam'', the registration lady replied

''Yeah we know'', Both Crescent and Pyro replied

* * *

**1 weeks later after taking the exam and entering duel academy for their dueling exam then they notice some boy wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with a red shirt underneath and also wearing grey pants, has red and white shoes on and has brown hair and light brown eyes dueling a grown man with blonde hair, has purple lipstick on wearing a blue jacket with a long pink color on, grey boots and purple pants and there was a Sky Scraper field spell card on the field**

3000LP/2000LP

''Now Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack his Ancient Gear Golem with Sky Dive Scorcher'', the boy demanded

**Flame Wingman ATT/DEF 3100/1200**

3000LP - 2900LP

''And thanks to my monster ability you lose life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points'', the boy explained

2900LP - 0000LP

* * *

''Yeah Jaden'', A small boy with blue hair wearing small glasses and wearing all gray yelled as Crescent and Pyro came down about to sit down on one of the chairs then kid named Jaden came over to them and tried to talk

''Hey there'', Jaden exclaimed excitingly

''I'm Jaden Yuki'', Jaden said

''What are your names'', Jaden asked with a smile but they just walked around him completely ignoring him

''What's there deal'', the blue haired kid asked

''They just might be having a bad day Syrus'', Jaden responded

''Next person is'', Crescent Warrior A white instructor wearing a blue a blue jacket and also wearing black sunglasses covering his eyes

''I'm coming'', Crescent replied in an annoyed voice as he got on the dueling arena

''Hey Crescent don't drag this duel on too long'', Pyro demanded sitting on the side lines

''Don't worry I'll end this quickly'', Crescent replied as he got out his silver duel disk

''We will just see about that Duel'', the instructor replied getting out his silver duel disk to

* * *

4000LP/4000LP

Crescent's turn

''I go first...I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!''

**Marauding Captain ATT/DEF 1200/400**

''And thanks to my Marauding Captain special ability I can now summon one level 4 or below Warrior-Type monster from my hand...Now meet Field-Commander Rahz''

**Field-Commander Rahz ATT/DEF 1600/1200**

''And now I activate Field-Commander Rahz special ability I can now select one Level 4 or below monster from my deck and place it on the top of my deck''

''I place two cards face down...Now I end my turn''

Instructor's Turn

''Impressive opening move'', the instructor exclaimed

''Just go you're annoying me'', Crescent demanded

''You like to cut to the chase don't you?Fine my move ...I summon Blade Knight in attack mode

**Blade Knight ATT/DEF 1600/1000**

''Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your facedown cards'', The instructor exclaimed as Mystical Space Typhoon destroyed one of Crescent's facedown cards

''Now I activate the trap...Non Aggression Area,now with this card on the field you can't summon any monster during your next turn and all I have to do is discard one card''

''Now Blade Knight attack his Marauding Captain'', the instructor demanded as Blade Knight ran towards Maradudin Caption

''I don't think so I activate my face down card...Shadow Spell'', Crescent responded

''Now you monster can't attack and it also loses 700 Attack Points'', Crescent explained

**Blade Knight ATT 1600 - 900**

''I have no choice but to end my turn'', the instructor replied

Crescent's Turn

''Now it's my turn Captain attack his Blade Knight now'', Crescent demanded as Marauding Captain destroyed Blade Knight with the slash of his sword

Instructor: 4000LP - 3700LP

''Your wide open now Field-Commander Rahz attack him directly'', Crescent demanded

Instructor: 3700LP - 2100LP

''Now I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards'', Crescent explained

''Now I place two cards face down and end my turn''

''He's pretty good'', Syrus said sitting in the chair near the dueling arena

''Yeah that is some sweet dueling out there'', Jaden replied smiling

Instructor's Turn

''You are pretty good but let's see how you do against this'', the instructor said

''I activate my face down card Monster Reborn to bring back Blade Knight and now I equip megamorph to him doubling his attack points''

**Blade Knight ATT 1600-3200**

''Now Blade Knight attack Marauding Captain''

''I activate...Negate Attack to block your attack'', Crescent said with a blank and expressionless face while Marauding Captain was protected from Blade Knight's attack

''That kid is done for he doesn't stand a chance'' A boy wearing a blue coat, with light blue pants, wearing small glasses with blue swirly hair suggested standing

''Yeah but he put up a good fight for a newbie right Chazz'', another boy wearing a blue coat, has brown spiky hair

''Yeah there no way he could lose to a second rate duelist like him that bastion kid just got lucky '', Chazz replied a boy sitting in the chair in the middle of those two wearing blue as well and have big spiky black hair

''I end my turn'', the instructor said

Crescent's Turn

''Nice move but it didn't help you at all I'm still going to win'', Crescent responded with a blank face no sigh of expression

''Wha-'', the three boys in blue exclaimed in shock

''First I sacrifice Marauding Captain to summon Freed the Matchless General''

**Freed the Matchless General ATT/DEF 2300/1700**

''Now I activate another Pot of Greed to draw two new cards''

''Now I activate my face down card DNA Transplant which transforms one of your monsters attribute to whatever I choose and I choose water

**Blade Knight's Attribute Light - Water**

''What good did that do'', Syrus asked confused

''Keep watching Syrus this duel is over'', Jaden replied

''Now I activate Lighting Blade and equip it to Freed the Matchless General and lighting Blade's other effect is that all water monsters losses 500 attack points and that includes your Blade Knight'', Crescent said

**Freed the Matchless General ATT 2300 - 3100**

**Blade Knight ATT 3200 - 2700**

''And for my final card...Divine Sword Phoenix Blade, and equip it to Freed General the Matchless General'', Crescent explained

**Freed the Matchless General ATT 3100 - 3400**

''Now Freed the Matchless General attack Blade Knight'', Freed the Matchless General easily destroyed Blade Knight with one fist

Instructors: 2100LP - 1400LP

''And now Field - Commander Rahz end this duel with a direct attack'', Crescent demanded as Field-Commander Rahz ripped out the rest of the instructors attack points

Instructors: 1400LP - 0000LP

Winner: Crescent Warrior

* * *

''Congratulation you win'', the instructor said

''Whatever'', Crescent replied as he left the dueling arena

''I can't believe he won, but it was just dumb luck'', Chazz replied to himsled

''Hey that was a great duel'', Jaden said but Crescent just walked away

''He's weird'', Syrus exclaimed as Crescent walked away

''Nice duel Crescent'', Pyro said looking at him

''Thanks I hope you do well in yours'', Crescent replied

''Next person up is Pyro'', A male instructor wearing a blue coat and has brown long hair has pale pant's on and a silver duel disk one and red and blue shoes


	2. Chapter 2 Pyro's Turn

**2 days after the duels and the semester started**

''Pyro Flare and Crescent Warrior come here'', A lady wearing white with orange swirly hair yelled out

''Ok'', Both Crescent and Pyro responded as they got to the desk

''Here you go this is your uniform and will determine what dorm you're in and here's where you two will be living'', The lady explained handing them both little white boxes and a note to where their dorm is and what room the live in

''Let's see what we get'', Crescent said as he began to open the box

''Yeah'', Pyro replied as they both opened there white boxes and saw that the color is red

''We got Slifer Red'', Pyro exclaimed with a small smirk

''Let's try these on in the changing room'', Crescent suggested looking at changing room

''Yeah'', Pyro responded as they went into the dressing room and changed into Slifer Red uniforms

''Now let's go to the Red Dorm and Rooms to see what roommates we have'', Pyro suggested

''Ok'', Crescent responded as they walked off into campus

''With us being in Slifer Red,Ra Yellow and Obelisks Blue Students would think they would score and easy win'', Pyro explained still walking to the red dorm

''Yeah'', Crescent replied with a grin

''But with our superior dueling skills we can easily take down these pathetic insects one two and collect the duel energy, we kill two birds with one stone'', Pyro responded with a joyful look on his face

''By the way why would you play such a powerful card like Chthonian Emperor Dragon you could have easily won another way'', Crescent asked as they got to the Red dorm it was a big dorm with eight brown doors in the front and has yellow paint with a brown ladder

''Sorry I couldn't help myself'', Pyro replied as he and Crescent walked up the ladder

''What's done is done'', Crescent responded as he looked at one of the doors and then opened it as he noticed Jaden, Syrus wearing Slifer Red uniforms and some fat kid sleeping in the top bed on a three bunk bed with another bunk bed a couple feet away

''Hey I know you two, I met you guys at the arena'', Jaden said with a smile as he stood up

''Yeah you two are pretty good'', Syrus exclaimed with a small grin and looking nervous at the same time

''Hey keep it down'', The fat kid that had hair that resembles a koala ears and wearing gray pajamas demanded

''Great The Trio of Losers'', Crescent whispered to Pyro obviously displeased they have to share a room with these guys

''We have to live with you guys?'', Pyro asked with a glum look

''Yeah we're Slifer Red'', Syrus replied with a sad look,

''I'm going back to sleep'', The fat kid exclaimed while rolling back on his stomach.

''Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves I'm Jaden Yuki'', Jaden exclaimed with a bigger smile much to Crescent's confusion on why he's so happy

''I'm Chumley Huffington and I will explain how the rankings work here since you four are freshmen you see the dorms are named after the 3 Egyptian god cards Slifer the Sky Dragon, The Wing Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Obelisk Blue dorm is for elite duelist who do well on their entrance exams and Ra Yellow dorm is on for students who have successful scores and finally the Slifer Red is for students who have little potential '', The Chumley said as he turned his back

''Oh by the way I'm Syrus Truesdale'', Syrus replied with a sadder look hearing that they are the worst

''Oh and I'm Crescent Warrior'', Crescent responded as he backed up a little bit

''And I'm Pyro Flare'', Pyro replied

''That was some sweet dueling out there'', Jaden said as he walked towards them.

''Yeah that really means a lot coming from you'', Pyro replied sarcastically meaning he didn't care what he thinks of his dueling

''Where do we sleep'', Crescent asked walking into the room with Pyro looking around

''Ah man there going to be trouble'', Syrus suggested'', Then they all heard ringing

''It's my phone someone sent me a email'', Pyro said as he got out

''It's from a person named Chazz he wants, me and Crescent to meet him at the Obelisk Blue dueling arena at night'', Pyro exclaimed

''Ah man that's not good'', Syrus exclaimed with a worried look

''Why'', Crescent asked looking confused

''He wants' to challenge you to a duel'', Syrus suggested

''How do you know that'', Crescent asked

''Because he asked me to duel him and bet my rarest card'', Jaden replied

''Yeah Jaden almost lost but the duel was cut short but if it had gone on Jaden would have won'', Syrus replied smiling

''This should be interesting I'll take him up on his offer'', Crescent responded

**Later at night Crescent and Pyro, Syrus and Jaden were walking to the dueling arena**

''Pyro if he challenges one of us we will have to remember not to finish him off to quickly we need duel energy so we will have to drag the duel on as much as possible'', Crescent whispered to Pyro

''I know'' Pyro whispered as they got to the arena and saw Chazz waiting

''Hey Chazz'', Jaden yelled while waving his hand as he walked towards him

''Great you two again'', Chazz said annoyingly not knowing they would show up too.

''What do you want from us'', Crescent asked

''I didn't like the way you two were acting thinking you were better then everyone so I decided to knock you two down a few pegs I want to duel one of you two'', Chazz replied with a grin as he got out his duel disk

''I'll duel you'', Crescent responded getting on the duel arena

''Good luck you'll need it'', Syrus said while looking at Chazz and Crescent

''Let's go Slifer Slacker'', Chazz yelled as he drew his five cards

''Bring it on Rich Boy'', Crescent yelled back as he drew his five cards

* * *

4000LP/4000LP

Chazz's Turn

''Me first...I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode

**Chthonian Soldier ATT/DEF 1200/1400**

''And I place two card face down that'll do for now''

Crescent's turn

''Ok...I summon Field - Commander Rhaz in attack mode

**Field - Commander Rhaz ATT/DEF 1600/1200**

''And now I activate his ability I can now choose any warrior monster from my deck and put it on the top of my deck''

''And now Field - Commander Rhaz attack his Chthonian Soldier''

Chazz: 4000LP - 3600LP

''Thanks you just activated my Chthonian Soldiers special ability it allows you to take the same amount of damage that I did'', Chazz explained

Crescent's:4000LP - 3600LP

''And that's not all I activate... Chthonian Blast now you monster is destroyed and we both take damage equal to half of its attack points''

Chazz: 3600LP - 2800LP

Crescent: 3600LP - 2800LP

''I think I'll place two cards face down and end my turn'', Crescent said as he put down to face down cards

**Chazz's turn**

''You can do it Crescent'', Jaden yelled

''Yeah just stay focused'', Syrus yelled out

Crescent thoughts: Man their annoying

''I play... Monster Reborn to bring back your Field - Commander Rhaz'', Chazz said

**Field - Commander Rhaz ATT/DEF 1600/1200**

''Now Field - Commander Rhaz attack your former master'', Chazz demanded as Field Commander Rhaz started an attack,

''I activate my face down card Scape Goat'', One Scape out of four scape goats protected Crescent against the attack which

''Nice move Crescent'', Jaden yelled

''Can you please be quite'', Pyro asked while covering his eard

''Ok I end my turn with a face down card'', Chazz said

Crescent's turn

''Now I summon Blade Knight in attack mode''

**Blade Knight ATT/DEF 1600/1000**

''But our monsters attack points are equal they would both be destroyed if you attack'', Chazz pointed out

''Just watch'', Crescent demanded

''I activate...Monster Reborn to bring back your Chthonian Solider nd equip with Black Pendant'', Crescent said

**Chthonian Solider ATT/DEF 1200 - 1700**

''That's one card left now I can activate my Blade Knights special ability since I have only one card in my hand Blade Knight's attack pointsare boosted''

**Blade knight ATT/DEF 2000/1000**

''Blade Knight attack his Field Commander Rhaz'', Crescent demanded

Chazz: 2800LP - 2400LP

''Your wide open and the best part is your about to be struck down by you own monster Chthonian Solider attack your former masters life points directly'', Crescent demanded as Chthonian Solider attacked Chazz causing him to fall to the arena floor

Chazz: 2400LP - 700LP

''I think that's enough punishment for you I end my turn'', Crescent said

Chazz's turn

''Yeah Crescent show him who's boss'', Jaden yelled with joy

''He might actually win'', Syrus suggested

''Was there ever any doubt that he would lose to a guy like this'', Pyro asked with his arms crossed

''How dare you I will not be made a fool of by a third rate amateur like you'', Chazz said angrily getting up from the floor of the arena

''I play Card Destruction now we start off with a new hand'', Chazz said

''Next I play Call of the Haunted to summon...Mefist the Infernal General in Attack mode''

**Mefist the Infernal General ATT/DEF 1800/1700**

''And now I activate dark energy and equip it to Mefist the Infernal General''

**Mefist the Infernal General ATT 1800 - 2100 DEF 1700 - 2000**

''Now attack his Blade Knight'', Infernal Genera cut Blade knight in two with his ax destroying it

Crescent: 2800LP - 2700LP

''I end my turn''

Crescent's turn

''Stay strong'', Syrus yelled out

''No problem this duel is over Chthonian Solider at his Mefist the Infernal General'', Crescent demanded, Chtonian Solider was destroyed

''Now because of its special ability we both take the same amount of damage''

Chazz: 700LP - 300LP

Crescent: 2700LP - 2300LP

''It doesn't matter I still have some life points left and all you have left is three worthless Scape Goats and even if they are in defense mode you will still take damage equal to my Mefist the Infernal General attack points since your Scape goats don't have any defense points at all'', Chazz pointed out smiling

''Sorry but this duel is over because of Black Pendant effect when it is sent from the field to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage'', Crescent explained as Chazz fell to the ground.

Chazz: 300LP - 0000LP

Winner: Crescent Warrior

* * *

''You won Crescent great job'', Jaden said congratulating Crescent

''You really are good'', Syrus said smiling

''No no noooo how could I have lost to a third rate Slifer Red amateur like him'', Chazz asked yelling falling to his knee's

''You a good duelist I was watching the whole thing'', Alexis said appearing from the door

''Who are you'', Pyro and Crescent asked looking at her

''I'm Alexis Rhode I was watching you duel against Chazz and I also watched you duel against the Duel instructor Pyro and you two have skills'', Alexis replied smiling

''Alexis! Crescent how dare you embarrass me in front of Alexis I will get you for this'', Chazz yelled as he ran out of the arena

''Ah man, Crescent I think you just made an enemy'', Syrus complained

''Don't worry he won't be much trouble'', Jaden replied as he heard some guards coming

''I think I heard something in the duel arena'', The guard said getting closer

''Let's see what's there'', The other guard replied getting closer

''Come on let's get out of here before we are caught we are not allowed to be here when at night'', Pyro said as he walked outside

''You two really have a future here'', Alexis said walking to her dorm

''Let's go back to our dorm'', Syrus suggested as he started to walk back

''Yeah it's getting early'', Jaden said

''Go ahead we'll catch up with you guys'', Pryo said

''Ok by'', Jaden said as he and Syrus left

''Crescent that was a marvelous display out there that duel should give use some duel energy'', Pyro exclaimed

''Yeah now let's get back to our dorm'', Crescent suggested

''Ok let's go back to the dorm with the trio of losers'', Pyro added in

''Yeah let's go'', Crescent replied walking back to their dorm


	3. Chapter 3 Warrior vs the Princeton

**2 days after the duels and the semester started**

''Pyro Flare and Crescent Warrior come here'', A lady wearing white with orange swirly hair yelled out

''Ok'', Both Crescent and Pyro responded as they got to the desk

''Here you go this is your uniform and will determine what dorm you're in and here's where you two will be living'', The lady explained handing them both little white boxes and a note to where their dorm is and what room the live in

''Let's see what we get'', Crescent said

''Yeah'', Pyro replied as they both opened there white boxes and saw that the color is red

''We got Slifer Red'', Pyro exclaimed with a small smirk

''Let's try these on in the changing room'', Crescent suggested

''Yeah'', Pyro responded as they went into the dressing room and changed into Slifer Red uniforms

''Now let's go to the Red Dorm and Rooms to see what roommates we have'', Pyro suggested

''Ok'', Crescent responded as they walked off into campus

''With us being in Slifer Red,Ra Yellow and Obelisks Blue Students would think they would score and easy win'', Pyro explained still walking to the red dorm

''Yeah'', Crescent replied

''But with our superior dueling skills we can easily take down these pathetic insects one two and collect the duel energy, we kill two birds with one stone'', Pyro responded

''By the way why would you play such a powerful card like Chthonian Emperor Dragon you could have easily won another way'', Crescent asked as they got to the Red dorm it was a big dorm with eight brown doors in the front and has yellow paint with a brown ladder

''Sorry I couldn't help myself'', Pyro replied as he and Crescent walked up the ladder

''What's done is done'', Crescent responded as he looked at one of the doors and then opened it as he noticed Jaden, Syrus wearing Slifer Red uniforms and some fat kid sleeping in the top bed on a three bunk bed with another bunk bed a couple feet away

''Hey I know you two, I meet you guys at the arena'', Jaden said

''Yeah you two are pretty good'', Syrus exclaimed

''Hey keep it down'', The fat kid that had hair that resembles a koala ears and wearing gray pajamas demanded

''Great The Trio of Losers'', Crescent whispered to Pyro

''We have to live with you guys'', Pyro asked

''Yeah we're Slifer Red'', Syrus replied

''I'm going back to sleep'', The fat kid exclaimed

''Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves I'm Jaden Yuki'', Jaden exclaimed

''I'm Chumley Huffington and I will explain how the rankings work here since you four are freshmen you see the dorms are named after the 3 egyptian god cards Slifer the Sky Dragon,The Wing Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Obelisk Blue dorm is for elite duelist who do well on their entrance exams and Ra Yellow dorm is on for students who have successful scores and finally the Slifer Red is for students who have little potential '', The Chumley said as he turned his back

''Oh by the way I'm Syrus Truesdale'', Syrus replied

''Oh and I'm Crescent Warrior'', Crescent responded

''And I'm Pyro Flare'', Pyro replied

''That was some sweet dueling out there'', Jaden said

''Yeah that really means a lot coming from you'', Pyro replied sarcastically

''Where do we sleep'', Crescent asked walking into the room with Pyro looking around

''Ah man there going to be trouble'', Syrus suggested'', Then they all heard ringing

''It's my phone someone sent me a email'', Pyro said as he got out

''It's from a person named Chazz he wants,me and Crescent to meet him at the Obelisk Blue dueling arena at night'', Pyro exclaimed

''Ah man that's not good'', Syrus exclaimed

''Why'', Crescent asked

''He wants' to challenge you to a duel'', Syrus suggested

''How do you know that'', Crescent asked

''Because he asked me to duel him and bet my rarest card'', Jaden replied

''Yeah Jaden almost lost but the duel was cut short but if it had gone on Jaden would have won'', Syrus replied smiling

''This should be interesting I'll take him up on his offer'', Crescent responded

**Later at night Crescent and Pyro, Syrus and Jaden were walking to the dueling arena**

''Pyro if he challenges one of us we will have to remember not to finish him off to quickly we need duel energy so we will have to drag the duel on as much as possible'', Crescent whispered to Pyro

''I know'' Pyro whispered as they got to the arena and saw Chazz waiting

''Hey Chazz'', Jaden yelled smiling

''Great you two again'', Chazz said annoyingly

''What do you want from us'', Crescent asked

''I didn't like the way you two were acting thinking you were better then everyone so I decided to knock you two down a few pegs I want to duel one of you two'', Chazz replied

''I'll duel you'', Crescent responded getting on the duel arena

''Good luck you'll need it'', Syrus said

''Let's go Slifer Slacker'', Chazz yelled

''Bring it on Rich Boy'', Crescent yelled back

* * *

4000LP/4000LP

Chazz's Turn

''Me first...I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode

**Chthonian Soldier ATT/DEF 1200/1400**

''And I place two card face down that'll do for now''

Crescent's turn

''Ok...I summon Field - Commander Rhaz in attack mode

**Field - Commander Rhaz ATT/DEF 1600/1200**

''And now I activate his ability I can now choose any warrior monster from my deck and put it on the top of my deck''

''And now Field - Commander Rhaz attack his Chthonian Soldier''

Chazz: 4000LP - 3600LP

''Thanks you just activated my Chthonian Soldiers special ability it allows you to take the same amount of damage that I did'', Chazz explained

Crescent's:4000LP - 3600LP

''And that's not all I activate... Chthonian Blast now you monster is destroyed and we both take damage equal to half of its attack points''

Chazz: 3600LP - 2800LP

Crescent: 3600LP - 2800LP

''I think I'll place two cards face down and end my turn'', Crescent said

Chazz's turn

''You can do it Crescent'', Jaden yelled

''Yeah just stay focused'', Syrus yelled out

Crescent thoughts: Man their annoying

''I play... Monster Reborn to bring back your Field - Commander Rhaz'', Chazz said

**Field - Commander Rhaz ATT/DEF 1600/1200**

''Now Field - Commander Rhaz attack your former master''

''I activate my face down card Scape Goat'', One Scape out of four scape goats protected Crescent against the attack

''Nice move Crescent'', Jaden yelled

''Can you please be quite'', Pyro asked

''Ok I end my turn with a face down card'', Chazz said

Crescent's turn

''Now I summon Blade Knight in attack mode''

**Blade Knight ATT/DEF 1600/1000**

''But our monsters attack points are equal they would both be destroyed if you attack'', Chazz pointed out

''Just watch'', Crescent demanded

''I activate...Monster Reborn to bring back your Chthonian Solider and equip with Black Pendant'', Crescent said

**Chthonian Solider ATT/DEF 1200 - 1700**

''That's one card left now I can activate my Blade Knights special ability since I have only one card in my hand Blade Knight's attack points are boosted''

**Blade knight ATT/DEF 2000/1000**

''Blade Knight attack his Field Commander Rhaz''

Chazz: 2800LP - 2400LP

''Your wide open and the best part is your about to be struck down by you own monster Chthonian Solider attack your former masters life points directly'', Crescent demanded as Chthonian Solider attacked Chazz causing him to fall to the arena floor

Chazz: 2400LP - 700LP

''I think that's enough punishment for you I end my turn'', Crescent said

Chazz's turn

''Yeah Crescent show him who's boss'', Jaden yelled

''He might actually win'', Syrus suggested

''Was there ever any doubt that he would lose to a guy like this'', Pyro asked

''How dare you I will not be made a fool of by a third rate amateur like you'', Chazz said angrily getting up from the floor of the arena

''I play Card Destruction now we start off with a new hand''

''Next I play Call of the Haunted to summon...Mefist the Infernal General in Attack mode''

**Mefist the Infernal General ATT/DEF 1800/1700**

''And now I activate dark energy and equip it to Mefist the Infernal General''

**Mefist the Infernal General ATT 1800 - 2100 DEF 1700 - 2000**

''Now attack his Blade Knight'', Infernal Genera cut Blade knight in two with his ax destroying it

Crescent: 2800LP - 2700LP

''I end my turn''

Crescent's turn

''Stay strong'', Syrus yelled out

''No problem this duel is over Chthonian Solider at his Mefist the Infernal General'', Crescent demanded, Chtonian Solider was destroyed

''Now because of its special ability we both take the same amount of damage''

Chazz: 700LP - 300LP

Crescent: 2700LP - 2300LP

''It doesn't matter I still have some life points left and all you have left is three worthless Scape Goats and and even if they are in defense mode you will still take damage equal to my Mefist the Infernal General attack points since your Scape goats don't have any defense points at all'',Chazz pointed out smiling

''Sorry but this duel is over because of Black Pendant effect when it is sent from the field to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage'', Crescent explained

Chazz: 300LP - 0000LP

Winner: Crescent Warrior 

* * *

''You won Crescent great job'', Jaden said congratulating Crescent

''You really are good'', Syrus said smiling

''No no noooo how could I have lost to a third rate Slifer Red amateur like him'', Chazz asked yelling falling to his knee's

''You a good duelist I was watching the whole thing'', Alexis said appearing from the door

''Who are you'', Pyro and Crescent asked looking at her

''I'm Alexis Rhode I was watching you duel against Chazz and I also watched you duel against the Duel instructor Pyro and you two have skills'', Alexis replied smiling

''Alexis! Crescent how dare you embarrass me in front of Alexis I will get you for this'', Chazz yelled as he ran out of the arena

''Ah man, Crescent I think you just made an enemy'', Syrus complained

''Don't worry he won't be much trouble'', Jaden replied as he heard some guards coming

''I think I heard something in the duel arena'', The guard said getting closer

''Let's see what's there'', The other guard replied getting closer

''Come on let's get out of here before we are caught we are not allowed to be here when at night'', Pyro said as he walked outside

''You two really have a future here'', Alexis said walking to her dorm

''Let's go back to out dorm'', Syrus suggested

''Yeah it's getting early'', Jaden said

''Go ahead we'll catch up with you guys'', Pryo said

''Ok by'', Jaden said as he and Syrus left

''Crescent that was a marvelous display out there that duel should give use some duel energy'', Pyro exclaimed

''Yeah now let's get back to our dorm'', Crescent suggested

''Ok let's go back to the dorm with the trio of losers'', Pyro added in

''Yeah let's go'', Crescent replied walking back to their dorm


	4. Chapter 4 Duel against Alexis

**One week after the duel with Chazz, in the Slifer Red dorm**

''Jaden wake up'', Syrus demanded trying to wake Jaden

''What is it Sy'', Jaden asked

''We're late for class'', Syrus replied frantically

''What did you say, where's Pyro and Crescent'', Jaden asked

''They went out for a walk and never came back'', Syrus replied distressed

''Let's hurry and get to class, Crowler will chew our heads off'', Jaden responded

* * *

**Later in Class everyone was taking a test with Slifers, Ra and Obelisk separated from each other and Crescent and Pyro were sitting next to each other on the bottom row with Chazz glaring at Crescent from the top row with his two friends sitting next to him thinking**

Chazz: I'll get my revenge on you if it's the last thing I do you Slifer slacker

''Man this test is easy'', Crescent whispered to Pyro

''Yeah how many test have we taken this week'', Pyro asked

''Counting this one this is the 21th test we have taken'', Crescent whispered

''What's this guys problem the year is only just begun and we are so far passed all 21 tests'', Pyro whispered back as Syrus and Jaden ran in the class

''Well nice of you to join us'', Crowler said angrily

''Sorry we just slept in'', Jaden replied hastily

''Just take you seats before I kick you two out of here'', Crowler demanded angrily

''Yes'', Jaden and Syrus replied sitting down between Crescent and Pyro

''And your tests are on you desks and I hope you do better on them then your last ones'', Crowler said laughing a little bit

''Why didn't you guys come back to the dorm and wake us up'', Syrus whispered angrily

''Because we're your roommates not you babysitters'', Pyro whispered back to Syrus as he and Crescent finished the test

''Hey you will have to show us some respect'', Syrus demanded as his voiced raised a little

''We will show you two respect when you earn it'', Crescent replied smirking

''How about in a duel'', Jaden suggested with a smirk

''A duel you want to duel us'', Crescent asked astonished but not showing it

''Sure that sounds cool'', Pyro exclaimed without giving Crescent a chance to respond

''Oh man'', Syrus sighed out loud

''Excuse me but is there something you four would like to share with the class'', Crowler asked irritatingly as he glared at Crescent, Jaden, Pyro and Syrus

''No not at all'', Syrus replied quickly

''I should have expected this from a Slifer red but even so it really didn't surprise me that is was you'', Crowler replied as the whole class began to laugh at that except Alexis who was sitting next to two teenage girls: one white girl with long black hair, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform and has light brown eyes: and the other girl with big spiky light brown hair also wearing a female obelisk blue uniform

''Oh man he totally humiliated me in front of everyone in class'' Syrus said in despair

''Crowler you really shouldn't be making fun of us Slifers'', Jaden suggested

''Huh'', Crowler replied confused with all the other students

''I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you so when you make fun of Slifers you're really making fun of yourself'', Jaden replied happily

''Yeah so since you got beat by a Slifer that means a ''Slifer slacker'' is better at dueling then you'', Pyro exclaimed as everyone laughed except Crescent then the bell rang

''All right class is dismissed'', Crowler yelled angrily as everyone left

''How dare that Slifer Slacker humiliate me I'll teach him a lesson'', Crowler said angrily

* * *

**Later in the boys locker room Crowler was sneaking in their before anyone else was there**

''Once I get rid of Pyro all I have to do is get rid of Jaden'', Crowler said to himself opening Pyro's Locker and putting a fake love letter in it

''So long you Slifer Slacker'', Crowler said as he left

* * *

**Later in the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm it was night time and Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were in the hot tube**

''Can you believe that Slifer Pyro making fun if that way'', Mindy asked

''Yeah he thinks he's all that'', Jasmine replied

''I think it was kinda cool and his brother Crescent is kinda of cute'', Alexis responded smiling

''Huh what did you say'', Jasmine and Mindy asked

''Nothing'', Alexis replied

* * *

**later in the Slifer Red dorm**

''Where is Syrus'', Pyro asked

''I don't know I haven't seen him since class'', Crescent replied

''He must be doing something'', Jaden suggested

''I have a bad feeling about this'', Crescent said

''Huh- someone left me a message'', Pyro replied

''Who's it from'', Jaden asked

''It's from Alexis she wants me to meet her at the girls dorm'', Pyro replied

''But we can't go there it's the girls dorm'', Crescent reminded as they both left in a hurry

''It must have something to do with Syrus'', Jaden suggested

''I'm going with you'', Crescent insisted as he left with Pyro

**Pyro and Crescent used a boat to arrive at the girl's dorm and they noticed Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine standing next to a tied up Syrus**

''What's going on'', Crescent asked

''We caught your friend Syrus trespassing'', Jasmine replied

''But I was invited'', Syrus cried out

''Syrus do we have to solve all you problems'', Pyro asked

''And now that you two are here your trespassing too and if you want to keep us from telling you will have to beat me in a duel'', Alexis explained

''Find let's duel'', Pyro said

''A slifer dueling a Obelisk and when Pyro losses he, Crescent and Syrus will be expelled'', Crowler said laughing in the water in his black swimming suit

* * *

4000LP/4000LP

Alexis Turn

''Ladies first I summon out...Etoile Cyber in attack mode

**Etoile Cyber ATT/DEF 1200/1600**

''Now I place one card face down and end my turn''

Pyro's Turn

Crescent's thoughts: Why would she play such a weak monster? Defense mode would have been more logical

''Ok here I go I summon...Luster Dragon in attack mode

**Luster Dragon ATT/DEF 1900/1600**

''Now Luster Dragon attacks that Etoile Cyber and takes a chunk out of Alexis Points''

''I activate my face down card...Double Passé now your attack is redirected towards me instead if my monster'', Alexis explained

Alexis: 4000LP - 2100LP

''What was the point of that'', Pyro asked confused

''Pyro now she can attack you directly with the monster you were about to attack'', Crescent yelled

''That's right now Etoile Cyber attack his life points directly and thanks to her ability she gains 500 attack points'', Alexis explained

**Etoile Cyber ATT 1200 - 1700**

Pyro: 4000LP - 2300LP

''I place one card face down and I end my turn''

Alexis Turn

''Now I summon...Blade Skater in attack mode''

**Blade Skater ATT/DEF** **1400/1500**

''Still my monster still has the most attack points'', Pyro explained

''Not for long I play Polymerization to fuse Blade skater and Etoile Cyber to summon...Cyber Blader

**Cyber Blader ATT/DEF 2100/800**

''And I also play Fusion Weapon to boost Cyber Blader's attack points''

**Cyber Blader ATT 2100 - 3600**

''3600 attack points that's insane'', Pyro exclaimed

''Now Cyber Blader attack his Luster Dragon'', Alexis demanded

''Cyber Blader sliced Luster Dragon into pieces

''I activate my trap...Defense Draw now the damage I take is reduced to zero and I draw one card'', Pyro explained

''Your life points are safe for now I end my turn'', Alexis said

Pyro's turn

''Look like Pyro was just all talk'', Mindy said

''Yeah next turn Alexis will win'', Jasmine exclaimed

''Sorry but there's not going to be a next turn for your friend Alexis'', Crescent said

''What she obviously has this duel won'', Mindy exclaimed

''Just watch'', Pyro demanded

''I play...Zero Gravity Wave now all monsters switch positions'', Pyro explained'', Cyber Blader switched into defense mode

''Now I activate...Lamb Token too summon 2 Lamb tokens''

''Now I sacrifice one of my Lamb tokens to special summon...Luster Dragon#2 in attack mode

**Luster Dragon#2 ATT/DEF 2400/1200**

''Sorry but that monster is still weaker than mine'', Alexis explained

''I'm not done...I play card destruction now we have to draw the same new cards'', Pyro said discarding his hand and drawing new cards

''And now I play another card Monster Reborn and I use it to summon Fire Trooper that I discarded to the graveyard'', Pyro said

**Fire Trooper ATT/DEF 1000/1000**

''And now I activate his ability I send this card to the graveyard so I can deal 1000 points of direct damage to you''

Alexis: 2100LP - 1100LP

''Not good enough I still have some life points left'', Alexis replied

''Sorry but this duel ends for you here I activate Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to Luster Dragon#2 and I assume you know what happens next now when my Luster Dragon#2 attacks a monster in defense that has less defense points then Luster Dragons attack Points then the difference in deducted from your life points'', Pyro explained grinning

''Luster Dragon#2 attacks his Blade Skater and end this duel'', Pyro demanded as Luster Dragon#2 destroyed Blade Skater causing Alexis to lose to the duel

Alexis: 1100LP - 0000LP

Winner: Pyro Flare

* * *

''What Alexis lost to a Slifer Red'', Crowler said astonished

''Hey Alexis Pyro won so now you have to give us back Syrus and not turn of us in'', Crescent reminded as he rowed the boat to them

''Deals a deals, Alexis said

''Ok'', Jasmine replied untying Syrus

''I still think we should turn them in'', Mindy suggested

''Who asked you'', Alexis replied

''Well see you later Alexis'', Crescent said smiling

''Bye'', Alexis replied slightly blushing and Crescent noticing

''What the heck'', Pyro said under his breath as he looked at Alexis then Crescent

''Bye'', Crescent said rowing the boat back to the red dorm

''Hey thanks Pyro'', Syrus exclaimed

''Your welcome Syrus don't mention it'', Pyro replied

''Huh'', Crescent exclaimed at what Pyro said as he, Pyro and Syrus got off the boat and headed to the Red dorm

''Bye the way Syrus why were you at the girls dorm anyway'', Pyro asked

''Well I found a fake love letter in my locker that was meant for Jaden saying to go to the girls dorm'', Syrus replied

Pyro's thoughts: I saw in the locker room it must be him but it doesn't matter his plan faied

''Hey Syrus go ahead we will catch up I need to talk to Pyro'', Crescent asked

''Ok'', Syrus replied walking back to the dorm

''What do you want to talk about'', Pyro asked

''I have never heard you say Syrus's name before'', Crescent pointed out

''So what about it'', Pyro asked with his arms crossed

''I'm saying you starting to soften up to him'', Crescent accused

''Well what about that girl Alexis I have never seen you do a real smile to anybody'', Pyro pointed out

''So what'', Crescent responded as his face turned red a little

''Your face just turned red'', Pyro pointed out

''Shut up let's just remember why we are here'', Crescent replied

''Ok well according to my physic powers we barley got any duel energy'', Pyro responded

''Well I guess we have to duel more powerful opponents how about a couple of Obelisk blues'', Crescent asked

''Yes they should be tough enough for us to get some dueling energy and the faster that happens we can leave the pitiful planet'', Pyro said

''Yeah but for now let's just go back to our dorm'', Crescent suggested


	5. Chapter 5 Duel Exam

**Later in the Slifer Red dorm Jaden was asleep snoring while Syrus was praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon with four Monster Reborn cards**

''Please,please,please,please help me ace my exams today or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer forever not that there's anything wrong with red of course it's great on you slifer but I want to be in Ra Yellow, please give me a sign that you'll help'', Syrus begged with his eyes closed

''Syrus give it a break already'', Pyro demanded getting out of his bed

''How long have you been praying to that poster of Slifer anyway'', Crescent asked getting out of the top part of the bed rubbing his eyes

''Not that long'', Syrus replied yawning

''That's a lie I heard you praying all night'', Pyro responded

''Yeah I heard it too'', Crescent added in

''Hey I just want to do a good job on the written part of the exam'', Syrus replied

''The written test are you sure it's not the field test you're going to have trouble with'', Crescent asked

''And what does that suppose to mean'', Syrus asked angrily as he got out of his chair

''Calm down'', Pyro demanded getting in front of hime

''I'm just saying that you don't have that much self confidence in yourself and it will kinda effect how you will duel'', Crescent explained

''Yeah and not getting any sleep won't help you pass the written exam anyway'', Pyro added

''Ah man'', Syrus replied as the clock rang

''Slifer'', Syrus yelled out

''No it's the alarm clock'', Pyro said shaking his head with his eyes closed

''And as usual Jaden sleeps right through it'', Syrus said as he walked over to Jaden

''How can he be so calm with so much at state, Jaden wake up if you miss this test you'll never advance to the next dorm'', Syrus asked trying to wake him up

''Wrong because I play a trap'', Jaden said is his sleeping knocking Syrus down to the floor with his arm

''Yeah like I didn't see that coming'', Crescent said with his hand on his forehead

''Why can't he ever be dreaming in defense mode when I wake him up'', Syrus asked while on the floor

''Duh Syrus you shouldn't be trying to wake him up at all, just think about it after today's written test we have our field test and it would be totally lischus for us both if Jaden slept right through it, you get what I'm saying'', Chumley asked while in the top of the top bed while Pyro and Crescent were looking at him

''Chumley I never get anything you say'', Syrus replied

''Hello the field test is where they pit class members against each other in a duel and I don't want to duel the guy who beat so if we let the competition sleep in then we-'',

''Hold I'm starting to get why you got held back twice'', Crescent interrupted

''That's unfair not to mention wrong'', Pyro added in

''Yeah, Jaden wake up'', Syrus demanded as he got up if the floor and tried to wake him up again

''Find don't take my advice'', Chumley replied going back to sleep

''We'll see you three later'', Pyro said as he and Crescent left for Duel academy

* * *

''Do you think Syrus has a chance of passing'', Pyro asked running to duel academy

''I doubt it he's a mess why do you care anyway'', Crescent asked glaring at Pyro

''I don't'', Pyro responded looking away from him

''Then why did you ask'', Crescent asked

''No reason but I just hope Jaden and Chumley do well'', Pyro replied

''They don't stand a chance on the written exam'', Crescent responded

* * *

**Later in Class Professor Banner:A white teacher that has grey pants on,white shirt and has his eye's closed was watching the class while Syrus, Crescent and Pyro were taking the exam**

''Where's Jaden'' Syrus whispered

''I saw him helping a old lady with a van'', Crescent whispered back

''He's going to be late'', Syrus said

''But he's always late remember'', Pryo replied as Jaden entered the class and walked to his seat

''Jaden you slept in again'', Syrus said

''Yeah but maybe sleep would be better than a all night Slifer séance'', Jaden replied

''Hey can you two keep it down some of us are actually planning of passing this test'', Chazz yelled out to them while standing up

''Hey Chazz maybe you should show them some respect'', Crescent demanded glaring at him

''Why don't you mind your own business'', Chazz replied glaring back at Crescent

''Don't talk to him like that'', Pyro demanded

''Do you want to duel me again'', Crescent asked with a smile

''Shut up'', Chazz demanded angrily

''All right now calm down and Jaden can you come down and get your test'', Professor Banner demanded

''Yes'', Jaden replied as he ran down the stairs to get his test with Bastian and Alexis staring at him with Pyro noticing

''Hmm let's see what Bastian and Alexis are thinking'', Pyro said to himself while staring at Bastian as his orange eyes turned a glowed orange color

Ability:Mind reading.

''I agree Jaden could become a great duelist if he applied himself in his school work'', Pyro said to himself and then staring at Alexis while Jaden came back to his seat

''Yeah I hope he know's what he's doing too'', Pyro said to himself as his eyes turned back to their original color

''Pyro stay out of other peoples minds'', Crescent demanded as Jaden and Syrus fell asleep

''What the...I told Syrus staying up all night wasn't a good idea and Jaden I don't get him he had a lot of sleep and slept in how could he fall back to sleep'', Pyro asked to himself

''Haha you may be able to dream you way through the written exam Jaden but when your field test starts believe me it will be a nightmare hahahahaha'', Crowler laughed softly spying on Jaden

''Hun'', Both Pyro and Crescent exclaimed while turning around to see Crowler laughing

''Did you hear that'', Crescent asked Pyro

''Yeah I have a bad feeling about this'', Pyro responded

* * *

**Later when the written exam was over and everyone left except five people**

''Guys wake up'', Crescent demanded shaking both of them until they woke up

''What is it'', Syrus asked rubbing his eyes

''The written test is over'', Pyro explained

''I flunked didn't I'', Syrus complained miserably

''Sy if they graded mellow drama you would get an A'', Jaden exclaimed laying on his head

''Hey where is everybody'',Syrus asked looking around

''They went to get the new rare cards that just arrived'', Bastian replied

''What rare cards why didn't anyone tell us'', Syrus asked in total surprise

''Because all of them want the best cards for themselves'', Pyro explained

''Then why aren't you three getting them'', Jaden asked

''Please one wrong card can put our decks delicate balance completley thrown off'', Bastian explained

''Yeah'', Crescent said

''You can say that again'', Pyro exclaimed

''Yeah but not mine I really need to improve my deck'', Syrus exclaimed

''Yeah let's go there's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning'', Jaden exclaimed as he and Syrus ran out of the class

Crescent's Thoughts: They're wierd but they're good people

''Shouldn't we have told them that Crowler has already got almost everything single pack of cards except one little pack'', Pyro asked

''Why didn't we just tell them that in the first place'', Crescent asked confused

''Maybe because they would ask how we found that out'', Pyro exclaimed

''Let's just go to the dueling arena'', Bastian suggested as he left

* * *

**Later In the dueling arena Syrus was going up against Crescent, Pyro is going up against Chumley, and Jaden was going up against...**

''Chazz, I'm dueling a Obelisk and its Chazz'', Jaden exclaimed in shock

''That's right since you always talk a big game I pulled some strings so you could face Chazz so you would finally get the duel you need to thank me'', Crowler exclaimed happily

''This is obviously a trap only a complete moron would except it'', Crescent said walking over to the arena where Syrus was

''I except'', Jaden exclaimed excitingly

''What'', Crescent exclaimed in shock as he almost fell

''He never turns down a challenge'', Pyro said about to face Chumley in a duel

**Later Crescent was about to face Syrus**

''Good luck you'll need it'', Crescent exclaimed

''Yeah'', Syrus replied nervous

''Duel'', both Crescent and Syrus said

* * *

4000LP/4000LP

Syrus's Turn

''O-Ok I summon...Steamroid in attack mode''

**Steamroid ATT/DEF 1800/1800**

''And now I place one card face down and end my turn''

Crescent's Turn

''Attack mode but Syrus that makes no sense when your Steamroid is attacked then it losses 500 attack points'', Crescent explained confused

''Ah man I messed up on my first turn'', Syrus said is despair

''Well my turn I summon...Dark Crusader in attack mode

**Dark Crusader ATT/DEF 1600/200**

''And now I activate his special ability now by removing one dark attribute monster from my hand to the grave yard Dark Crusader gains 400 attack points and now I send my Getsu Fuhma to my graveyard''

**Dark Crusader ATT 1600 - 2000**

''Now Dark Crusader attack his Steamroid''

**Steamroid ATT 1800 - 1300**

Syrus: 4000LP-3300LP

''I place one card face down and end my turn'', Crescent said

Syrus's Turn

''I play...Jetroid in defense mode''

**Jetroid ATT/DEF 1600/1800**

''And with that I end my turn''

Crescent's Turn

Crescent's thoughts: Why would he play such weak defense he must be planning something

''Ok I activate Graceful Charity which allow me to draw three cards as long as I discard two''

''Then I activate Pot of Greed now I draw two cards''

''Next I activate...Monster Reborn to special summon Getsu Fuhma in attack mode''

**Getsu Fuhma ATT/DEF 1700/1200**

''And now I summon...Makyura the Destroyer in attack mode''

**Makyura the Destroyer ATT/DEF 1600/1200**

''And I activate my field spell card...Mystic Plasma Zone now all dark attribute monster get's stronger'', Crescent explained

**Getsu Fuhma ATT 1700-2200 DEF 1200-700**

**Dark Crusader ATT 2000-2500 DEF 200-0000**

**Makyura the Destroyer ATT 1600-2100 DEF 1200-700**

''Now Getsu Fuma attack that silly jet''

''I don't think so I activate Magic Cylinder now it reverses you attack right back at you'', Syrus exclaimed

''Is that so because I activate the quick play card from my hand...Ring of Defense now the damage that I would take because of a Trap card is reduced to 0'', Crescent explained as the reversed attack was defended

''Now Dark Crusader finish what Getsu Fuhma started, destroy his Jetroid'', Crescent demanded as Dark Crusader slashed Jetroid into two with his giant sword

''Now Makyura the Destroyer attack his life points directly''

''Not so fast I have a backup plan reveal my...Mirror Force now all your monster on your side of the field in attack mode are destroyed'', Syrus said smiling

''I don't think so I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I use it to destroy your Mirror Force'', Crescent replied as Mirror Force was destroyed

''Now Makura finish your attack'', Crescent demanded

Syrus: 3300LP - 1200LP

''And now for my face down card Ring of Destruction and I equip it to Dark Crusader now we both take damage equal to its attack points'', Crescent explained as ring of Destruction Destroyed Dark Crusader

Syrus: 1200LP - 0000LP

Crescent: 4000LP - 1500LP

Winner: Crescent Warrior

* * *

''Ah man I can't do anything right'', Syrus cried out dropping to his knee's the floor of the arena

''Are you alright'', Crescent asked concerned

''No he was right I don't know how to use a card right'', Syrus replied

Crescent's thoughts: What's with him why doesn't he have any self confidence and who was right I guess I have to look into his mind and find out?'',Crescent stared at Syrus with his crimson eyes turning a dark crimson color as he looked into Syrus's past and found out what he wanted to know

''So that's the reason Syrus get up '', Crescent said his eyes turned back to its original color

''But-''

''Syrus I know what you're older brother said to you hurt but you shouldn't lose your self confidence'', Crescent suggested

''WH-what but how did you know about him'', Syrus asked standing up

''Well I wasn't hard to figure out what I'm saying is you shouldn't always be so negative'', Crescent replied

''Ok'', Syrus replied getting up

* * *

**Later Pyro was dueling Chumley Pyro had Lord of D. in attack mode and one face down card on his side of the field and Chumley had Des Koala in attack mode and no face down cards on his side and it was Pyro's turn**

Chumley: 600LP

Pyro: 4000LP

Pyro's Turn

''Now I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode

**Divine Dragon Ragnarok ATT/DEF 1500/1000**

''And now I activate my face down card Polymerization to fuse Lord of D. and Dragon Ragnarok to fusion summon...King Dragun

**King Dragun ATT/DEF 2400/1100**

''This is so not lischous'', Chumley exclaimed

''King Dragun attack his Des Koala and end this duel'', Pyro demanded as King Dragun destroyed Des Koala

Chumley: 600LP-0000LP

Winner: Pyro

* * *

**Later with the Duel with Chazz and Jaden their life points are even they both have now cards on the field and it was Jaden's turn**

Chazz: 1000LP

Jaden: 1000LP

''Now I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode'', Jaden said

**Elemental HERO Avian ATT/DEF 1000/1000**

''Now Elemental Hero Avian attack Chazz's Life points directly with Feather Breaker'', Jaden demanded as Avian attacked Chazz

Chazz: 1000LP - 0000

Winner: Jaden

''Congratulations Jaden'', Pyro said as he, Chumley,Syrus,Crescent and Bastian ran over to him

''By the way Chancellor Sheppard wanted me to tell you that he was so impressed with our duels he would like to promote me,Pyro and you Jaden to Ra Yellow'', Crescent exclaimed smiling

''That's great J'', Syrus replied smiling

* * *

Later in the Slifer Red dorm

''There gone'',Syrus said crying

''Yeah they moved up to Ra yellow now'', Chumley said crying

''Hey guy's why so gloom'', Jaden asked

''Yeah what's wrong'', Pyro asked as he and Crescent who were wearing Ra yellow uniforms

''What are you three doing here'', Syrus asked

''Well we forgot something and by the way we live here'', Jaden replied

''You mean'', Chumley said

''Yeah Jaden turned down the promotion but we didn't because we had know other choice because of our grades being so high but we got permission to still live here and we can move to live at the Ra Yellow dorm at anytime'', Crescent explained

Crescents thoughts: Besides I would kinda miss you guys

''I knew you guys would never leave us'', Syrus exclaimed in joy


	6. Chapter 6 The Forbidden Dorm

**A couple of days after Pyro and Crescent became Ra yellows: Later in the Arena Pyro was dueling a Obelisk Blue both had no cards on the opponent had Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode and Pyro had Flame Ruler in attack mode and it was Pyro's turn**

1000LP/1500LP

Pyro's turn

''Ok I sacrifice my Flame Ruler to summon out my...Tyrant Dragon in attack mode''

**Tyrant Dragon ATT/DEF 2900/2500**

''What but that monster requires two tributes to be summoned out'', The Obelisk Blue student pointed out

''Yeah but my Flame Rulers special ability is that it is treated as two tributes if it's being tributed to summon a FIRE attribute monster'', Pyro replied

''Now Tyrant Dragon attack his Gearfried the Iron Knight'', Pyro demanded as his Dragon destroyed Gearfried with its intense flames

Obelisk Blue: 1000LP - 0000LP

Winner: Pyro Flare

''I won'', Pyro exclaimed happily as he walked towards Crescent

''Good duel how many have you dueled'', Crescent asked

''Six and I beat all of them'', Pyro replied

''Same here six as well and I beat them all'', Crescent exclaimed

''This kind of fun'', Pyro said

''What do you remember the reason why we are here'', Crescent asked

''Uh yeah and by the way how is Alexis doing'', Pyro asked smiling

''Why should I care'', Crescent replied blushing

**Later Crowler was outside the arena watching both Crescent and Pyro**

''Those two are making a mockery out of my Obelisk Blue students I don't care if they are Ra Yellow's I will teach them a lesson once I think of a plan'', Crowler said walking away

* * *

**Late at night at the Slifer Red cafeteria Jaden, Syrus, Chumely, Pyro and Crescent were telling scary stories while sitting next to a candle fire and a deck of monster cards**

''And the last words the man said as he was dragged into the eternal darkness was AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH the end'', Crescent said

''That Story was great what did you guys think of it'', Pyro asked while Jaden and Syrus while cowering under a table and Chumley holding on to the curtains scared

''Th-th was like a living nightmare'', Chumley replied

''Yeah'', Syrus replied scared as he got up from under the table

''Well it was Crescent's level 8 Gilford the Legend that he picked so the story had to be really scary'', Jaden explained

''Thanks Jaden'', Crescent replied with a slight smile

''Jaden your turn'', Pyro exclaimed

''Ok here goes'', Jaden replied as he drew a Sinster Serpent

''You won't scare anyone with that low level card'', Syrus said

''I bet it will scare Chumley he got freaked out over that swamp story you told after you picked that Earthbound Spirit'', Pyro reminded

''Hey I heard that'', Chumley replied a little angry letting go of the curtains

''You were suppose to'', Crescent responded

''Ok guys clam down here's my story well it's more like a memory'', Jaden exclaimed

**Back when I was a little kid I use to hear sounds but I only hear them real late at night...I'd think I was dreaming but then they sounded like voices but not ones I recognized, I would go to check it out but every time I did there was nothing there at all except my cards**

''And'', Syrus asked

''And that's the end of the story'', Jaden replied smiling

''That's it'', Chumley and Syrus asked disappointingly

''But isn't it strange lately I've been starting to hear them again'', explained

Pyro's thoughts: Voices?Accept his cards? It must be duel spirits.

Crescent's thoughts: Sounds like dueling spirit this one must be special!It must be that Winged Kuribo card of his!

''Hahahahaha Hey I want to joined in on the fright fest'', Professor Banner demanded while holding his cat asked Jaden, Chumley and Syrus fell out of their seats shocked while Crescent and Pyro didn't get scared

''You kind of already did'', Jaden replied as they got back into their seats

''You three are such scaredy cats'', Pyro exclaimed as he looked down on them

''At least we show emotion'', Chumley replied as he got back up

''I thought I taught you a lesson with my King Dragun in our last duel'', Pyro exclaimed

''Ok ok now here has it works you draw a card the higher the level the scarier you story has to be'', Syus explained pointing to the deck of cards

''Oh well that sounds easy enough'', Banner replied drawing Five Headed Dragon

''Wow that's a level 12 monster'', Jaden exclaimed

''Yeah I think I'm going to go to bed now'', Syrus replied as he tried to walk away

''I don't think so I want you to hear this'', Crescent whispered to himself as his eyes and Pyro's glowed blue taking control of Syrus's body making him come back to his seat

''What happened it felt like I was being controlled'', Syrus asked confused looking back at Crescent and Pyro after their eyes went back to their original color

Ability: Telekinesis

''Come on it's all in your head Syrus'', Crescent suggested

''Hahaha whats wrong don't you want to hear about the abounded dorm at the end of the island'', Banner suggested

''Abounded dorm'', Jaden asked confused while laying his arms and head on the table

''But no one talks about but it was once a special dorm at the edge of the forest...It was shut down after several students mysteriously disappeared'', Banner exclaimed

''Wh-Where did they all go'', Syrus asked obviously scared

''Well that's the mystery but rumor has it has something to do with shadow games'', Banner replied

''Thanks you can stop now'', Chumley demanded cowering behind a chair

''I can explain what shadow games are Shadow games are duels played with powerful and mystical items'', Pyro replied

''Yawn-Millennium items I heard all this before but it's not true'', Jaden responded bored

''Actually it's is said that Yugi Motto the original King of Games had the Millennium Puzzle and that Pegasus the Creator of Duel Monsters had the Millennium eye and that Bakura Yugi's best friend had the Millennium Ring and Marik the original owner of the Wing Dragon of Ra had the Millennium Rode and Shadi a mysterious figure had two Millennium Items: The Millennium Scale and Key and also that Ishziu, Marik's sister had the Millennium Necklace'', Crescent explained

''How do you know all that'', Syus asked suspiciously

''I have ways of finding things out from the past'', Crescent replied

Pyro's Thoughts: More like have the ability to see thing from the past in your eyes.

Ability: Able to see events that happened in the past and things that will happen in the near future, Eyes glow yellow

''Yeah and the things about stories that they generally have to come from somewhere'', Banner said

''Meow'', Pharaoh meowed

''Well that's my cue to go home'', Banner said as he left

''Hmmm let's see what Jaden is thinking'', Pyro said to himself as his eyes glowed

''He wants to go to the forbidden dorm'', Pyro said shocked

''You know there was this creepy building that I saw in the forest

''Sweet then you-''

''Let me guess you want to go to the forbidden dorm and drag us along with you'', Pyro interrupted

''Wow it's like you were reading my mind'', Jaden replied amazed

''Yeah I bet he was doing something like that'', Crescent said glaring at him

''What you want ''us'' to go to the forbidden dorm with you'', Chumley and Syrus yelled

''Sure it's going to be fun'', Jaden replied laughing

''Huh I thought I heard something'', Crescent said to himself as his eye's glowed purple and saw through the walls to see Crowler

Ability: Able to see things from a far distance and through walls made out of any material

**Later outside**

''This is the perfect importunity, I think it's time the Shadow games made a come back... Millennium Items and all hahaha'', Crowler laughed silently

* * *

**Later in Class**

''The philosophy of Dueling went through a second Renascence with the rise of some historians called virtual Dueling'', Professor Banner said as Syrus and Jaden were sleeping in Class

''Sleeping through another class but you will have a make test very soon'', Crowler said

* * *

**Later at night Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Pyro and Crescent were looking through the woods with flash lights trying to find the abounded dorm**

''Ok it's this way'', Crescent said

''How can you possibly know where the abounded dorm is you haven't heard of it it'll now'', Syrus pointed out

''I have my way's'', Crescent replied while his eye's still glowed purple

''Yeah he has certain way's of finding out things'', Pyro added in

''Why do you even want to see this abounded Dorm anyway Jaden'', Chumley asked

''I just thought it would be exciting'', Jaden replied

''Well right now I'm totally scared out of my mind'', Syrus exclaimed

''You have got to grow some back bone'', Pyro insisted

''Are you guy's afraid of anything'', Jaden asked

''No nothing at all'', Crescent and Pyro replied together

''Hey I see it'', Jaden yelled as they all walked over to the Dorm that look worn down with Crescent's eyes returning to their original color

''I am officially scared now'', Syrus exclaimed

''Calm down there is no one here'', Jaden insisted as a twig on the ground suddenly snapped

''Someone here'', Syrus and Chumley screamed jumping on Jaden

''Alexis'', Crescent said as he flashed his light on her

''What are you doing here'', Jaden asked as Chumley and Syrus jumped of his back

''Funny I was about to ask you the same thing don't you know this place is off limits'', Alexis asked

''We just wanted to check this place out'', Pyro replied

''Well that's not very intelligent don't you know that people have a way of disappearing why else would they make this place forbidden'', Alexis said

''Yeah which leave the question of why you are here'', Crescent asked

''I have my reasons'', Alexis replied angrily

''Calm down there's no need to get angry at Crescent'', Syrus demanded

''Sorry Crescent I just got angry'', Alexis said as she calmed down

''It's ok it's just nice to see you again'', Crescent replied blushing hard without anyone noticing

''Thanks'', Alexis replied breathing weirdly because of her heart beating so fast

''So what are you doing here'', Chumely asked curiously

''I wanted to visit this place because this is the last place where my brother disappeared'', Alexis said as she walked over to the grave

''That explains the rose'', Crescent thought looking at it

''Hey she's gone'', Chumley pointed out

''Huh'', everyone exclaimed as they look around to notice that Chumley was right

''I'm going in'', Jaden said as he walking to the dorm

''Yeah sounds like fun'', Crescent said as he walked into dorm

''Wait for me'', Chumley demanded frightened

''I'm not going in their'' Syrus exclaimed

''Hey Syrus'', Pyro said

''What'', Syrus replied as he turned around to see Pyro eye's glowing red

''Syrus walk into the dorm'', Pyro demanded as he and Syrus walked into the forbidden dorm

Ability: Brain Control. Eyes glow red

''I hope they know what they're doing'', Alexis said to herself hiding behind the tree until a giant man wearing all back with most of his face covered with a mask and has a duel disk on his chest

''AAAAAHHHHHH''

''Did you hear that'', Syrus asked as he looked around

''Yeah it sounded like someone screaming'', Crescent replied

''I've got a bad feeling about this'', Chumely exclaimed as he hid behind Crescent

''AAAHHHH'', a voice yelled

''That was Alexis she must be in trouble come on guy's let's go'', Jaden demanded as he and the rest of the guys ran after him

''Guys let's split up I will go in the basement you guys go in that mine'', Crescent replied

''Ok'', everybody replied as they left

**Later in the basement**

''That duelist up there should play that field spell card that would bring Alexis down here'', Crescent said to himself then a chill ran down his spine

''Who's their'', Crescent yelled then a tall dark figure made up of dark power with two red eye's appeared

''What are you'', Crescent asked

''I am you next opponent'', the dark figure replied with a ominous and evil voice and summoning a black duel disk

''Fine whatever you are you're going down'', Crescent said getting his duel disk out

''Duel'', they both said

* * *

4000LP/4000LP

Dark figure's turn

''I'll go first...Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode''

**Malice Doll of Demise ATT/DEF 1600/1700**

''And now I place two cards face down and end my turn''

Crescent's Turn

''I got to be careful this thing might be dangerous ok I summon...Makyura the Destructor in attack mode''

**Makyura the Destructor ATT/DEF 1600/1200**

''And now I activate Mist Body and equip it to Makyura now it can't be destroyed in battle''

''Now attack his Malice Doll of Demise'', Crescent demanded

''I don't think so mortal I activate Book of Moon and I use it to switch you Makyura to defense mode'', the dark figure said as Makyura stopped its attack

''Fine I place one card face down and that's all'', Crescent replied as a coffin with Alexis suddenly appeared

Dark figure's Turn

''Alexis'', Crescent yelled as he stared at her

''A girl maybe I could take control of her body instead'', the dark figure suggested

''No don't touch her if you want to take control of some one's body take control of mine if you win this duel'', Crescent yelled

''Hmp fine by me it doesn't matter who I take control of'', the dark figure replied

''Now I play...Exarion Universe in attack mode''

**Exarion Universe ATT/DEF 1800/1900**

''And I play the spell card Big Bang shot and equip it to my doll''

**Malice Doll of Demise ATT 1600-2000**

''Oh and now all my monster have the piercing ability''

''This isn't going to be pretty'', Crescent exclaimed in almost what it seems fear

''Malice Doll of Demise attack his Makyura with your ax'', the dark figure demanded as Malice attacked Makyura but not destroying it

Crescent: 4000LP - 3200LP

''Now Exarion attack his monster'', the dark figure demanded

**Exarion Universe ATT 1800 - 1400**

''But because of its ability it losses 400 attack points but he is still his strong enough to win'', the dark figure explained

Crescent: 3200LP - 3000LP

''And I activate my face down card Ectorplasmer and I use it to sacrifice my Malice Doll of Demise to deal damage equal to half of its attack points''

Crescent: 3000LP - 2200LP

''That's enough punishment for now I place my last card face down'', the dark figure said as he put a face down on the field

Crescent's turn

''He's so strong but I can't lose I have to save Alexis, I switch my Makyura in attack mode and summon...Marauding Captain in attack mode''

**Marauding Captain ATT/DEF 1200/400**

''And I activate his special ability I now summon...Command Knight in defense mode

**Command Knight ATT/DEF 1200/1900**

''Now all warrior type monster get's a power boost and also you can't select this card as a attack target'', Crescent explained

**Command Knight ATT 1200 - 1600**

**Marauding Captain ATT 1200 - 1600**

**Makyura the Destructor ATT 1600 - 2000**

''Now Makyura attack his Exarion''

''I activate Shadow Spell'', the dark figure replied

''Oh no not that'', Crescent said

**Makyura the Drescrutor ATT 2000 - 1300**

''This is bad if this keeps up I'm goanna lose, I place one card face down and end my turn'', Crescent said nervelessly

Dark Figure's turn

''Draw and I get back my doll of demise thanks to its special ability and now I activate my Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards and now I activate Graceful Charity now I draw three cards as long as discard two''

''What's the point of this'', Crescent asked

''I will show you I sacrifice my Doll of Demise to summon Jinzo''

**Jinzo ATT/DEF 2400/1500**

''Jinzo'', Crescent said in shock

Crescent's thought: Great now I can't activate my Mirror Force card

''That's right bur because of its effects all face up trap cards or negated which includes my Shadow Spell'', The dark figure explained

**Makyura the Destructor ATT 1300 - 2000**

''Now Jinzo attack his Captain with cyber shock wave'', the dark figure demanded while Jinzo attacked his Marauding Captain with his Physic destroying him

''And now I play Beckon to Darkness to destroy your Command Knight which intern you monsters losses into attack point boost''

**Makyura the Destructor ATT 2000 - 1600**

''And now I activate Ectoplasmer and I use on Jinzo'', the dark figure said as Jinzo's soul was extracted and dealt as damage to Crescent

Crescent: 2200LP - 1000LP

''Now I play Monster Reborn so I can revive...Jinzo'', the dark figure said as Jinzo appeared from the Graveyard

''Now Jinzo attack his Makyura the Destructor'', the dark figure commanded as Jinzo attacked his monster but still survived

Crescent: 1000LP - 200LP

''I end my turn'', the dark figure said

Crescent's Turn

''This is to easy!You're pathetic and soon I will take control over you'', the dark figure said laughing evilly

''Shut up I still have 200 life points left I draw and I play Mirage of Nightmare now I draw till I'm holding four cards and also play Emergency Prevision now I use it to sacrifice my Mirage of Knight mare now I gain 1000 Life points''

Crescents: 200LP - 1200LP

''Now I activate the Warrior Returning Alive to revive my Command Knight in attack mode and now all warrior type monsters get stronger'', Crescent explained

**Command Knight ATT 1200 - 1600**

**Makyura the Destructor 1600 - 2000**

''And now I play my face down card sword of Deep-Seated and equip to Command Knight'', Crescent said

**Command Knight ATT 1600 - 2100**

''And now I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in attack mode'', Crescent said summoning her

**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland ATT/DEF 1100/1200**

''And since she's a warrior type''

**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland ATT 1100 - 1500**

''And for my final card Lightning Blade and equip it to my Makyura''

**Makyura the Destructor ATT 2000 - 2800**

''And and now since my Makyura is the strongest monster on the field and you have know face down cards Makyura attack Jinzo with lightning sword strike'', Crescent demanded as Makyura fried Jinzo but since Jinzo is gone Shadow Spell isn't negated anymore.

**Makyura the Destructor ATT 2800 - 2100**

Dark figure: 4000LP - 3600LP

''And now Command Knight attack his Exarion Universe'', Crescent demanded as Command Knight roosted Exarion Universe

Dark figure: 3600LP - 3300LP

''And now Warrior Lady of the Wasteland attack his life points directly'', Crescent demanded

Dark figure: 3300LP - 1800LP

''That's all for now'', Crescent exclaimed

Dark Figures Turn

''Why why would you go so far to save one person'', The Dark Figure asked

''Because she is a good friend and I won't let you so much as touch her'', Crescent replied

''You must have feelings for her to whisk your life to protect her oh well I will just have to destroy you,I won't lose to the likes of you'', The Dark Figure exclaimed

''Now I activate my Mirage of Nightmare so I draw four cards I have this card in case I run low on card'', The Dark figure explained

''And now I play the Living Fossil to special summon my Malice Doll of Demise'', The Dark figure exclaimed

**Malice Doll of Demise ATT 1600 - 600**

''Sure it's power is weaken but it is worth it because I play a card face down and that's all'', the dark figure exclaimed

Crescent's turn

Dark figure's Thoughts: Once he attacks my Malice Doll of Demise I will activate my Mirror Force will activate destroying all of his monsters in attack mode then after that will equip my Doll with Ax of Demise to power up my Doll and win the duel

''Ok first I activate my Heavy storm destroy all magic and trap cards on the field'', Crescent said as his Heavy storm destroyed every magic and trap card on the field including Crescent's equip cards weakening his equipped monsters and destroying the Living Fossil an intern destroying Malice Doll of Demise.

**Makyura the Destructor ATT 2800 - 2000**

**Command Knight ATT 2100 - 1600**

''What but that means I-''

''Just spit it out you lose I figured what you were planning when you revived a monster that weak and played it in attack mode on the field'', Crescent said

''Now Makyura the Destructor attack his life points directly and end this duel'', Crescent demanded as his monster attacked the dark figure directly

Dark Figure: 1800LP - 0000LP

Winner: Crescent Warrior

* * *

''I lose but I still got a body'', the dark figured demanded angrily

''What'', Crescent replied confused

''I toke control of a guy named Night Shroud who faked a Shadow Game which angered me and the other spirits in this Dorm and right now he's dueling a guy named Jaden in the Shadow Realm but he is about to lose but I still get his body'', the dark figure responded as he vanished

''Hmmm that was weird but I have to get Alexis'', Crescent said to himself as he ran over to the coffin and woke her up

''Crescent thank you'', Alexis said as she hugged him

''Y-Your welcome'', Crescent replied blushing

''Come on let's get out of here we have got to find Jaden and the others'', Crescent insisted

''Ok'', Alexis replied

* * *

**Later Alexis and Crescent found Chumley, Syrus, Pyro and Jaden outside**

''Hey guy's how did it go'', Crescent asked

''Alexis you're ok'', Jaden exclaimed

''Yeah Crescent saved me'', Alexis replied

''So what happened'', Crescent asked

''We found you but then Jaden had to duel this guy Night shroud'', Syrus replied

''Yeah and then when we exposed him he did some weird magic'', Chumely said

''Yeah it was so realistic'', Jaden added in

''Maybe because it was real'', Pyro whispered to himself

''Come on let's go I will explain what happened to me on the way home'', Crescent suggested

''Ok let's go before we get caught'', Jaden said as the left

* * *

**Crowler came to the dorm after they left and found nothing but one of Night shrouds card**

''What he would never leave here unless he lost'', Crowler exclaimed

''But maybe I can use this to my advantage'', Crowler said laughing


	7. Chapter 7 Dragons vs Machines

**Later in the day time a green van with a white sheet over it came driving fast to the Slifer Red dorm then white men wearing all green and had black sun glasses and wearing black capes came out of the truck**

''Hut hut hut hut hut hut hut'', the men said as they walked up the ladder

''Aren't you kids a little old to be playing war...How about I nice quite game of Charades'', Professor Banner suggested opening his door while wearing his pajamas and seeing the men

''Oh now it's The Disciplinary Action Squad they only show up when a student is in big trouble and their heading towards Jades'', Professor Banner exclaimed shocked

**Later in Jaden's room Jaden, Syrus,Chumley,Pyro where sound asleep in their beds wearing their pajama's except for Crescent who was sitting on the floor in front of the door with his legs crossed and eye's closed**

Crescent's Thoughts: Someone is coming and by the sound of it outside their are allot of people

''Open this door up right now or we'll knock it down'', the chairman demanded banging on the door

''Oh is that so who and what army'', Jaden asked getting out of bed

''The Disciplinary Action Army'', The Chairman replied

''What'', Jaden responded shocked as he ran over and open the door to see a tall lady wearing green and has long black hair going down

''You must be Jaden and that must be Syrus and Pyro'', the lady said as Syrus and Pyro woke up

''Well you're both under campus arrest'', The Chairman exclaimed

''Huh what'd we do'', Jaden asked as Syrus and Pyro walked over to Jaden and Crescent stood up

''What do you mean their under dorm arrest'', Crescent asked amazed standing up

''That would be made clear in the interrogation'', The Chairman exclaimed

* * *

**Later in the school Jaden ,Pyro and Syrus were in a big room with four screens and in it are Chancellor Sheppard a man wearing red with a tie, has a bald head and a beard with slightly bushy eye brows and the same Chairman from the dorm and **

''What suspended'', Syrus, Pyro and Jaden exclaimed shocked

''That's what I suggest you three trespassed in the abounded dorm and anonymous from one of our faulcitily members confirms it'', The Chairman said

''I wonder who sent that letter'', Pyro asked staring at the screen with in it knowing it was him

''You three must be expelled to set an example for the other students'', The Chairman said

''But what kind of lesson would we be teaching them that we are some stone cold tyrants'', Crowler said with a smirk

''Well that's exactly what you are'', Pyro whispered to himself softly so know could hear him

''I suggest we arrange something more sporting'', Crowler suggested smiling as his plan was working

''Sporting what do you mean by that'', Jaden asked confused

''Yeah what do you mean by sporting like some sort of duel'', Pyro asked a little confused himself

''Yes like a tag duel'', Crowler replied with a big smile on his face

''Tag duel what's that'', Syrus asked nervously

''A tag duel is a duel where two duelist go up against two other duelist'', Pyro answered back

''Yes and the two duelists will be you Syrus and Pyro going up against two duelists'', Crowler explained smiling

''Wait I have to duel with Syrus'', Pyro asked astonished

''Yes and if you two win then you two and Jaden are off the hock but if you lose then you three are expelled'', Crowler exclaimed

''That sounds sweet'', Jaden exclaimed smiling with joy

''What are you out of your mind he said if me and Syrus lose all three of us are expelled'', Syrus reminded Jaden

''Yeah and I can't afford to get expelled actually none of us can but if we don't duel then we still get expelled anyway'', Pyro said in total defeat

''Chancellor I think they have accepted the terms'', Crowler said turning to face him on the screen

''Fine then I will arrange some opponents'', Chancellor said until Crowler interrupted him

''Oh Chancellor don't you worry about that I will take care of it all'', Crowler interrupted while smiling

**Later in Chancellors Sheppard's office Chumley was in their talking to Chancellor Sheppard**

''Chumley you wanted to talk to me'', Chancellor Sheppard asked

''Y-Y-yeah I just wanted to tell you that I was at the abounded dorm to and I should be the one to duel with Pyro'', Chumley suggested

''No it should be me'', Alexis insisted as she walked to Chancellors Sheppard desk

''Listen they were at the dorm helping me'', Alexis explained

''Wrong once again it should be me dueling with my little brother'', Crescent insisted walking to Chancellor Sheppard desk

''What why'', Chumley asked a little confused

''Because in case you didn't notice I was the only reason why you guys made it the abounded dorm in the first place'', Crescent explained

''Look I know the stakes are high but the teams have already been set Syrus will be Pyro's dueling partner and I'm sure he'll do fine'', Chancellor Sheppard said with Crescent, Chumley and Alexis exchanging worried expressions

Crescent's thoughts: I'm sure Pyro will do just fine but it's Syrus I'm more worried about because of his lack of self confidence

* * *

**Later in the Slifer Red dorm as Chumley and Crescent walked Syrus ran towards them**

''Did he say yes tell me he said yes if I'm Pyro's partner all three of use expelled'', Syrus pleaded with his hands clutched

''No sorry Syrus you will still have to be his partner I even lied about being the reason why we went their'', Chumley replied

''Yeah and me telling him that I was the only reason why you got to the dorm in the first place didn't help at all'', Crescent responded with a small frown on his face

''Well you did lead us into its cafeteria'', Jaden reminded sitting on a chair while Pyro was looking at his cards at the very top of the bed

''Hey why aren't you two worried if I mess up then all three of use get expelled'', Syrus reminded

''I'm not worried because I know you can do it'', Jaden replied

''Yeah and with my help there is no way we can lose'', Pyros said with a smile

''Are you nuts'', Syrus asked walking over to Pyro

''Syrus I think he has faith in you and all you have to do is have a little self confidence it yourself'', Crescent said with his arms crossed

''Yeah and how about a little practice'', Jaden insisted as he got down from his bed

''That sounds fun let's do it Sy'', Pyro exclaimed as he walked out the door with the others following

''Ok'', Syrus replied nervously

**Later by the ocean Syrus and Pyro were about to duel with Jaden,Chumley,Alexis and Crescent standing at the top of the edge**

''Alright guys this is just a practice duel so go easy on each other'', Chumey yelled above them

''Yeah and Pyro you should take it easy on Syrus'', Crescent yelled out

''Both of you do your best'', Jaden yelled out

''Well of course I know my brother and he doesn't know how to go easy on anybody'', Crescent explained as he looked at both of them waiting for the duel to start

''That might be a good thing'', Alexis replied walking towards Crescent, Chumley and Jaden

''What do you mean'', Jaden asked in confusion

''I think she meant Crowler is going to be putting them both up against a powerful tag team so Pyro will have to duel his hardest'', Crescent suggested

''Yeah and both of them will have to be at their best'', Alexis added in

''Well let's see how this play's out'', Chumley said

* * *

4000LP/4000LP

Pyro's turn

''Me first and I will start off with...Lizard Soldier in attack mode''

**Lizard Soldier ATT/DEF 1100/800**

''And now I place two cards face down and end my turn your go Syrus''

Syrus's Turn

''Perfect I summon Patroid in attack mode''

**Patroid ATT/DEF 1200/1200**

''Now Patroid attack his Lizard Solider with Siren Smasher''

''Not so fast I activate Threatening Roar which negates all your attacks this turn'', Pyro explained as Patroid attack was stopped

''Man I should have known it was a trap'', Syrus complained

''Well Duh'', Chumely said looking down at him

''Of course it was a trap why would he play such a weak monster without having a back up plan'', Crescent said

''If you would have used Patroids special ability you would have seen my trap but you didn't'', Pyro exclaimed

''I guess I end my turn'', Syrus said in a down voice

Pyro's Turn

''Back to me I summon...Spear Dragon in attack mode''

**Spear Dragon ATT/DEF 1900/0000**

''Now I activate my face down card Dragon's Gunfire''

''What's that card'', Jaden asked watching the duel

''It's a powerful spell card'', Alexis replied as she looked at the card

''I'll explain if I have a dragon monster on my side of the field I can deal 800 points of direct damage towards you and I happen to have two'', Pyro explained

''Ah man'', Syrus cried out loud

''Now Dragon Gunfire do your thing'', Pyro demanded as Syrus got burned by a fire ball

Syrus: 4000LP - 3200LP

''Not done yet...Spear Dragon attack his Patroid'', Pyro demanded as Spear Dragon destroyed Patroid

Syrus: 3200LP - 2500LP

''But because of its special ability Spear Dragon switches to defense mode'', Crescent explained as Spear Dragon changed its mode

''But I'm not done with you yet Lizard Solider strike him down'', Crescent demanded as Lizard Solider attacked Syrus directly

Syrus: 2500LP - 1400LP

''I think that's enough punishment for now''

Syru's turn

''It has only been Pyro's second turn and he has taken out more the half his life points'', Jaden exclaimed amazed

''This duel is so one sided can I crack up now I can't win'', Syrus complained

''Syrus don't give up you still have a chance'', Jaden exclaimed

''Yeah don't give up you can still win'', Alexis said

''He can?'', Crescent whispered confused knowing he can't win

''Yeah that's the first thing they teach you freshman dueling class'', Chumley yelled

''You should know you had to take it twice'', Crescent added in

''Ok here I go I activate Pot of Greed now I draw two new cards'', Syrus explained as he drew two new cards then looked shocked as he looked at his hand

''Syrus what's wrong'', Pyro asked as he looked at the expression on his face

''Nothing'', Syrus replied nervelessly

''Then make you move'', Pyro demanded

''Ok I play Polymerization to fuse the Steamroid and Gyroid in my hand to summon...Steam Gyroid in attack mode''

Steam Gyroid ATT/DEF 2200/1600

''Now attack his Lizard Solider with Drain Twister'', Syrus demanded as Steam Gyroid started to spin rapidly and destroying Lizard Solider

Pyro: 4000LP - 2900LP

''I end my turn'', Syrus exclaimed

Pyro's turn

''Ready to give up'', Syrus asked smiling

''Are you kidding things have finally gotten interesting and now I think it's time to end this duel and this card will help make sure of it I activate scape goat'', Pyro explained as four scape goats appeared on the field

''And now I activate DNA Surgery and now I choose dragon type so all monsters on the field turn into Dragons''

''And now I have all the pieces in place so I play my Polymerization to fuse my Scape Goats with my Spear Dragon to summon Five-Headed Dragon in attack mode''

**Five-Headed Dragon ATT/DEF 5000/5000**

''What but that monster is the strongest monster in duel monsters history'', Syrus exclaimed amazed

''Yeah but I only bring him out for special occasions but now my glorious dragon attack his Steam Gyriod'', Pyro demanded as Five Headed Dragon demolished Steam Gyroid

Syrus: 1400LP - 0000LP

Winner: Pyro Flare

* * *

''Good duel but I'm wondering what was that card you drew but didn't play'', Pyro asked as he grabbed Syrus's deck and saw Power Bonder

''What Power Bond but why didn't you play it you would have doubled Steam Gyroids attack points and you could have won'', Pyro pointed it out

''You don't understand my bro doesn't think I'm good enough to play it and I never will and with me as you partner you will lose'', Syrus complained as he ran away

''Brother'', Pyro exclaimed as Alexis and Crescent ran down

''Hey guys Syrus was saying something about his brother I'm guessing its Zane the top duelist'', Pyro said

''Yeah he's the top duelist in this school and that's puts a lot pressure on him'', Alexis explained

''Yeah and how are you going to win if Syrus is like this'', Crescent asked as he came down

''Hey how about I duel his brother that might build his confidence'', Jaden exclaimed

''What no offense but you wouldn't stand a chance'', Crescent pointed out

''I'll duel him anything to get Syrus ready for the tag duel'', Pyro exclaimed


	8. Chapter 8 Fire vs Machines

**Pyro and Crescent were walking through the halls wondering what they were going to do about Syrus and also wondering if he can even duel while he's like this.**

''Pyro be honest do you really think dueling Zane will help Syrus prepare for the tag duel'', Crescent asked as he waited to hear a answer from Pyro

''To tell the truth I really don't know but it's worth a try'', Pyro answered as they entered a room with some posters on the green walls preparing to fill out a duel request form.

''You don't know you do know if you lose you, Syrus and Jaden will be expelled from duel academy'', Crescent reminded him as he got in front of him waiting for him to respond.

''I know that I was there when they said it'', Pyro said as he walked around Crescent and sat down on one of the stools and got a pencil and started to fill out the request forms

''Pyro do you really think you can beat Zane, according to Alexis he's the top duelist in Duel Academy, I think even someone with your dueling skills will have trouble beating him a duel'', Crescent reminded him as Pyro got near the end of the request form and finally answered him.

''Look it's worth a try and it's probably the only way to get Syrus ready for the tag duel'', Pyro said as Crowler walked up to them and noticed Pyro filling out a request form.

''Planning a duel are we'', Crowler asked as he grabbed the request form with his left hand and began to look at it to see who he is planning on dueling

''Hey, give that back Crowler'', Pyro demanded as he stood up next Crescent waiting for him to hand it over

''It's Doctor Crowler! Now let's see who you're planning on dueling'', Crowler said as he looked at the name of his opponent he was planning on dueling and then had a surprised expression on his face.

''You must be joking you're seriously planning on dueling Zane'', Crowler asked as with his eyes closed and his right hand on the side of his head

''No he serious Pyro is going to duel Zane so Syrus can have a little more confidence so he will be ready for their upcoming tag match'', Crescent explained to Crowler

''Yeah so can you give it back now'', Pyro asked impatiently waiting for Crowler to hand it over.

''Oh yes the big tag team match where if you both lose you, Jaden and Syrus will be expelled and you say dueling Zane will help you prepare, well that a shame because there will be no duel'', Crowler exclaimed as he ripped the request form to shreds while laughing hardly much to Pyro's and Crescent's dismay

Crescent's thoughts: I'm ashamed of myself that I didn't see that coming

''Why'd you do that'', Pyro asked as Crowler left the room with a happy expression on his face

''Well that didn't work'', Crescent said with an annoyed voice as he left the room to go outside

''Wait for me'', Pyro exclaimed as he chased after him

''Where are you going anyway'', Pyro asked as he caught up with him near the exit

''I'm going back to the dorm to see how Syrus is doing and Pyro try to find another way to duel Zane'', Crescent responded as he started to walk to the Red Dorm

''Ok'', Pyro exclaimed as he went to the Obelisk Blue dorm until Crescent stopped and called out to him

''And one more thing if things don't go your way please don't use any of your powers'', Crescent demanded as he walked off

''I'll try my best'', Pyro said to himself with a devious smile on his face as he continued to walk to the Obelisk blue dorm

* * *

**Later in the Slifer Red Dorm Syrus was in his bed with a blue sheet over his head with a glum look on his face looking at his Power Bond spell card thinking about what his brother said.**

''AAHH'', Syrus yelled a bit to himself as he covered his ears and then laid on his bed with Crescent in front of the door and using his mind reading powers to hear what Syrus is thinking

''Jeez he has got to get some self confidence in himself and fast'', Crescent said softly

''Ah man I don't know a thing about duel monsters, i'm going to let Pyro and Jaden down'', Syrus exclaimed as he began to think of what the duels outcome will be.

**Syrus's Thought's**

**Syrus and Pyro were up against two guy's whose faces aren't revealed Pyro has no cards on the field and Syus has his Sirenoid face up on the field in attack mode.**

''Is that all you got then I'll use my spell card to take control of your monster and I choose to attack Pyro'', the dream duelist said as Sirenoid attacked Pyro causing him to lose the rest of his life points.

''Oh no it's all my fault'', Syrus exclaimed as Pyro's life points went to zero

**Thoughts over**

''Wow Syrus really needs to start believing in himself, anyway I should probably check on Pyro to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid'', Crescent exclaimed as his eyes returned to their original color and walked off into the woods because he know's that's where Pyro is.

* * *

**Pyro was at the Obelisk Blue Dorm and wanted to talk to Zane but he was stopped by two Obelisk Blue students and they both pushed him to the has blue hair while the other has a brown-black hair color**

''What's the matter with you two'', Pyro asked as he was sitting there on the ground with an angry expression on his face

''Sorry but Zane wouldn't waste his time on a Ra Yellow like you'', the blue haired person said

''What? Why you i'm going in-'', Pyro was interrupted by the brown haired one throwing water in his face which made in really angry

''Hahahaha'', They both said as they laughed which intern made Pyro use his powers as he eyes started to glow blue and was about to teach both of them a lesson until Crescent stopped him just in time.

''Crescent what are you doing'', Pyro asked as Crescent pulled him up

''Sorry if my brother bothered you guys we'll be leaving now'', Crescent exclaimed as he pulled Pyro away from the dorm

''What are you doing'', Pyro asked again as he pulled away from him as he was soaking wet

''Stopping you from doing something stupid, you have got to calm down'', Crescent exclaimed

''Fine but how am I suppose to duel Zane now'', Pyro asked waiting for an answer

''We'll think of away but for now let's just go back to our dorm'', Crescent suggested as they walked began to walk to their dorm

**Later as they arrived at the dorm Crescent noticed Syrus was gone with Jaden and Chumley their**

''What's going on'', Crescent asked as he noticed Chumley holding a note

''Syrus is gone'', Jaden exclaimed which surprised Crescent and Pyro

''Yeah according to the note he's going to leave Duel Academy'', Chumley exclaimed as he held up the note

''Well we got to find him we can't let him leave'', Pyro exclaimed

''Ok let's split up and try to find him'', Crescent said as every agreed to it

* * *

**Later when the sun was almost down Crescent and Jaden searched near the edge of the island**

''What is it'', Jaden asked as his Winged Kuribo came out

''Huh a duel spirit'', Crescent exclaimed but Jaden didn't hear him

''So tired so hungry'', Chumley said out of breath as he came up to them with Pyro right behind him

''A duel spirit'', Pyro said because he saw the Winged Kuribo floating right next to Jaden and it started to fly away with Jaden following with the other right behind him.

''Wait up guys'', Chumley complained as he struggled to keep up and Crescent then noticed Zane and Alexis but decided to ignore them for now and when Crescent and Pyro caught to Jaden they saw Syrus next to the raft and then Syrus freaked out and got on the raft and started to move and then Jaden jumped on the raft

''Jaden that's not a good idea'', Pyro exclaimed as both Jaden and Syrus slipped off the raft and into the water

''Help me I can't swim'', Syrus yelled as he grabbed Jaden to stop himself from sinking

''You don't know how to swim and you were about to raft out into the ocean'', Crescent said with his hand over his head as both Jaden and Syrus sunk into the water

''Don't worry I'll help you'', Chumley exclaimed as he began to run into the water

''GUYS!You do know the water is shallow right'', Pyro asked as he and Crescent walked into the water and that's when they resurfaced

''Why are you trying to stop me guys'', Syrus asked as he started to cough up water

''Why were you trying to leave'', Pyro asked

''Because I stink they will just get you a new dueling partner a person who has a much better chance in helping you win the tag duel'', Syrus asked as he walked over to a rock.

''Syrus that's you brother talking come on you got to believe in yourself'', Jaden said

''You got to listen to me I'm know good'', Syrus said with a frown on his face

''Come on do you always have to be so negative'', Crescent asked as he glared as Syrus until a voice came

''He is right you know'', A voice said and everyone turned around to see Zane and Alexis

''Zane'', Syrus exclaimed as he looked at them

''So you're Zane the schools top duelist huh'', Pyro asked as he looked at him

''You dropping out'', Zane asked with a cold look on his face

''Well I guess so'', Syrus replied in a hush tone

''That's good it's about time'', Zane exclaimed which hurt Syrus and then he turned around cried

''Jeez talk about brotherly love'', Pyro said as he looked as Syrus

''You're his big brother how could you say that'', Jaden asked angrily

''Because I know him'', Zane replied looking away

''Jaden calm down'', Crescent exclaimed getting in front of him

''Hey Zane how about we duel'', Pyro suggested with a cold look on his face

''Pyro don't he's good'', Syrus said trying to talk him out of it

''Hmm fine let's do it'', Zane replied

* * *

**Later at night near the dock Pyro and Zane were about to duel with Syrus, Jaden, Chumley, Crescent and Alexis watching**

''Duel'', they both said

4000LP/4000LP

Pyro's Turn

''I'm not going to hold anything back so I suggest you don't either, for first move I summon...UFO Turtle in attack mode''

**UFO Turtle ATT/**** DEF ****1400/1200**

''And I place one card face down and I end my turn''

Zane's Turn

''That's all fine I summon...Cyber Dragon in attack mode''

**Cyber Dragon ATT/****DEF ****2100/1600**

''What how can he summon a level five monster on his first turn'', Jaden asked in confusion

''Simple I if there is a monster on you side of the field and I don't have one on my side of the field I can summon Cyber Dragon without a tribute'', Zane explained

''Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card'', Zane said as Pyro's face down card was destroyed but he didn't seem concern at all.

''Now Cyber Dragon attack his UFO Turtle with Strident Blast'', Zane demanded as Cyber dragon shoot out flames from his mouth and destroyed UFO Turtle

Pyro: 4000LP - 3300LP

''Thanks now I can activate UFO Turtles Special ability now I can summon a FIRE monster with 1500 attack points or less and I choose...Tenkabito Shien''

**Tenkabito Shien ATT/****DEF ****1500/1000**

''That monsters way to weak'', Syrus exclaimed watching the whole thing

''Now activate...Different Dimension Capsule now I can remove one card from my deck and after the second stand by phase that I activated this card I can add the removed card to my hand'', Zane explained as he looked through his deck and then picked one and removed it from play.

Crescent's thoughts: If i'm correct the card he removed from play is another Cyber you're going to have your work cut out for you

''Now I place one card face down and I end my turn'', Zane said as he finished his turn

Pyro's Turn

''Ok here goes nothing I summon...Fire Trooper in attack mode''

**Fire Trooper ATT/****DEF ****1000/1000**

''I wonder if Pyro is going to do the same thing he did with that card when he dueled me'', Alexis asked herself

''Ok now I equip Fire Trooper with the equip spell card...Black Pendant''

**Fire Trooper 1000 - 1500 ATT**

''But neither one of his monsters have enough attack points to take out that Cyber Dragon'', Syrus pointed out thinking this duel is one sided

''Now Tenkabito Shien attack Cyber Dragon right now'', Pyro demanded as his Tenkabito Shien charged right towards Cyber Dragon with the others confused

Zane's Thoughts: His monster is too weak to destroy mine what is he up to

''What are he thinking his monster is 600 points weaker then Zane's'', Chumley pointed out

''Just watch'', Crescent demanded

''I activate Rush Recklessly and equip it to Tenkabito Shien giving him enough points to take down you Cyber Dragon'', Pyro exclaimed as his monster got stronger.

**Tenkabito Shien 1500 - 2200 ATT**

''Now continue you're attack'', Pyro demanded as his monster destroyed Cyber Dragon

Zane: 4000LP - 3900LP

''You're defenseless Fire Trooper attack his life points directly'', Pyro demanded as Fire Trooper attacked Zane but he was completely

Zane: 4000LP - 2400LP

''I end my turn with one face down card back too you'', Pyro said

**Tenkabito Shien 2200 - 1500 ATT**

Zane's Turn

''Impressive you see that Sy'', Jaden asked in excitement with Syrus in complete silence on how this duel is shifting sides

''Impressive but I'm not done yet I summon another Cyber Dragon from my hand'', Zane exclaimed as he played Cyber Dragon

**Cyber Dragon ATT/****DEF ****2100/1600**

''This again'', Pyro said irritatingly

''And not I activate my face down card...Monster reborn and I use it to bring back...Cyber Dragon''

**Cyber Dragon ATT/****DEF ****2100/1600**

''And here's Polymerization and I use it to fuse my two Cyber Dragons to fusion summon...Cyber Twin Dragon'', Zane exclaimed

**Cyber Twin Dragon ATT/****DEF ****2800/2100**

''Cyber Twin Dragon! This is bad'', Pyro exclaimed as he looked at the two headed machine

''Cyber Twin Dragon attack his Tenkabito Shien with double Strident Blast'', Zane demanded in a clam voice as his monster destroyed Tenkabito Shien with its double attack and devastating Pyro.

Pyro: 3300LP - 2000LP

''And because of its special ability it can attack again'', Zane explained

''It can'', Chumley asked in shock

''Yes it can and Cyber Twin Dragon attack his Fire Trooper right now'', Zane demanded as his Cyber Twin Dragon destroyed Pyro's Fire Trooper and reduced his life points down even lower.

Pyro: 2000LP - 700LP

''This duel is so one sided there is no way he can win'', Syrus said in dismay as he looked at the duel thinking it hopeless

''I activate my Dark Pendant effect you see when it's sent to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage'', Pyro exclaimed

Zane: 2400LP - 1900LP

''I admire you determination I end my turn'', Zane said

**Pyro's turn**

''I activate my two Pot of Greed Spell card now I draw four cards'', Pyro explained as he drew four cards

''Now I summon Flame Ruler in defense mode''

**Flamer Ruler ATT/****DEF ****1500/1600**

''And now I activate Double summon so I can summon another monster so meet...Fire Princess in defense mode

**Fire Princess ATT/****DEF ****1300/1500**

''And now I activate monster Reborn to bring back...UFO Turtle in defense mode''

**UFO Turtle ATT/****DEF ****1400/1200**

'' I place one card face down and that's all for now'', Pyro exclaimed

Zane's Turn

''Since this is the second Standby Phase I activated Different Dimension Capsule I can remove this card from play and add the card I removed to my hand'', Zane exclaimed as he put the card he removed in his hand.

''And now I activate Defusion and to defuse my Cyber Twin Dragon'', Zane exclaimed as his Cyber dragon was split into

''And now I activate another polymerization to fuse the two Cyber Dragons on the field and the one in my hand to fusion summon...Cyber End Dragon'', Zane exclaimed as his strongest monster appeared on the field

**Cyber End Dragon ATT/****DEF ****4000/2800**

''Wow what a sweet monster'', Jaden exclaimed as he looked at the three headed dragon

''It's also powerful'', Crescent added in

''Now Cyber End Dragon attack his UFO Turtle and end this duel'', Zane demanded as his Cyber End Dragon began its attack

''If this attack goes through Pyro will lose the duel because of Cyber End Dragons piercing ability'', Alexis exclaimed


	9. Chapter 9 Final Clash Unexpected Guess

**Picking off from last chapter, Zane's Cyber end Dragon was going to attack Pyro's UFO Turtle and win the duel, but Pyro was worried at all much to Syrus's surprise.**

''How come Pyro is acting so calm'', Syrus asked as he noticed Pyro wasn't worried at all

''Just keep watching'', Crescent suggested watching the duel knowing Pyro wasn't going to be defeated that easily

''Yeah I have a feeling he won't go down that easily Sy'', Jaden said as he looked at Cyber End Dragon about to destroy Pyro's UFO Turtle until he activated his face down card.

* * *

**Back to the duel**

''I activate my face down card...Negate attack, now your Cyber End Dragons attack is negated so my life points are safe'', Pyro exclaimed as Cyber End Dragons attack was blocked

''So you won't go down without a fight, fine I end my turn with a face down card'', Zane exclaimed in a calm voice

Pyro's Turn

''His life points are safe...for now'', Alexis said obviously worried about how the duel is going so far

''Yeah but how's he's going to fight back'', Chumley asked as he stood there with a worried look because of how this duel is looking so far

''That was to close for comfort but I have to win this duel'', Pyro said as he drew a new card from his deck and then looked at it with a small smile on his face

''Ok here goes I activate my Trap Card... Sound the Retreat! Now all monsters on my side of the field are returned to my hand'', Pyro exclaimed as all three of his monsters were sent back to his hand

''Why would he do that he defenseless now'', Jaden asked confused as Syrus just said nothing looking away from the duel

''I don't know what he doing but Pyro doesn't waste any of his moves so he must be planning some-'', Crescent cut himself off and looked around as if he was searching for something.

''Crescent what's wrong'', Alexis asked as the others were looking at him

''Nothing-nothing at all'', Crescent replied as the others just turned back to watch the duel

Crescent's Thoughts: I could have sworn I sensed something, but whatever it was it's gone now

''No here's Card Destruction...now we discard our entire hand and start off with a new one'', Pyro exclaimed as he and Zane discarded their entire hand and drew the same number of cards.

''Not done yet I play Return from the Different Dimension so I can play all the monsters that are in my graveyard and special summon them to the field but I fave fo pay half my life points but it's worth it'',Pyro exclaimed as he picked the only five monsters in his graveyard

**Fire Trooper ATT/DEF 1000/1000**

**Tenkabito Shien ATT/DEF 1500/1000**

**Flamer Ruler ATT/DEF 1500/1600**

**Fire Princess ATT/DEF 1300/1500**

**UFO Turtle ATT/DEF 1400/1200**

Pyro: 700LP - 350LP

''Good move but what do you intend to do with those monsters neither one of them is strong enough to beat my Cyber End Dragon'', Zane pointed out to everyone

''He's right not one of them has enough attack points but Pyro doesn't seem to be worried at all'', Jaden said as he looked at the expression on Pyro's face

''What could he be up to'', Syrus asked as he started to watch the duel

''I'll show you I activate DNA Surgery now I chose a type and all face up monster become that type'', Pyro explained with everyone knowing what he was doing

''He's resorted to using that monster well in really didn't look like he was going to win'', Crescent exclaimed

''Let's see how this plays out'', Jaden exclaimed excitingly

''And I chose Dragon Type'', Pyro exclaimed as all monster on the field transformed into dragon monsters

''Now Zane can't use his Power Bond'', Alexis pointed out to everyone

''Now here's my Polymerization and I fuse all monsters on my side of the field to summon...Five Headed Dragon in attack mode'', Pyro exclaimed as his strongest monster appeared ready to tear apart Cyber End Dragon.

**Five Headed Dragon ATT/DEF 5000/5000**

''I'm not done I activate Megamorph and use it on my monster to double its attack points since my lifer points are lower than yours'', Pyro said as his dragon got even stronger and Grew in size.

**Five Headed Dragon ATT 5000 - 10000**

''10000 attack points that's insane'', Jaden said as he looked at the dragon in amazement

''But it takes more than brute strength to win a duel'', Alexis pointed out with her eyes closed as Pyro was going to demand his dragon to destroy Cyber End Dragon and win the duel.

''Now Five Headed Dragon send his Cyber End Dragon to scrap heap and with this duel for me'', Pyro demanded as Five Headed Dragon Monster began its attack and then fired his five element attack at Cyber End Dragon but Zane didn't seem afraid at all

Pyro thoughts: I getting tired of his expressionless face and why is he so calm

''Wait a minute something's wrong'', Crescent said as Zane activate his Face down card

''I activate my Negate Attack now you monster's attack won't destroy mines and my life points are safe'', Zane said

''Ok I end my turn with two face down cards'', Pyro said annoyed

Zane's Turn

''So close'', Syrus said to himself

''I have to admit you're a pretty good duelist but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve like this another Mystical Space Typhoon and I use it to destroy you're DNA Surgery'', Zane exclaimed

''What'', Pyro said shocked as he DNA Surgery was destroyed and his Cyber End Dragon turned back into a machine

''Why didn't he destroy Megamorph'', Chumley asked in confusion

''Because if he had his monster would have still been a dragon type monsters and he would have been able to equip his Cyber End Dragon with his equipped cards that's why'', Crescent explained knowing what he was going to do.

Zane's Thought's: Doing this could be risky but because of the expression Pyro gave me when I destroyed his DNA Surgery those to face down cards can't be used to stop my attack but just in case.

''Ok I activate Defusion to defuse my Cyber End Dragon back to three Cyber Dragons'', Zane exclaimed

**Cyber Dragon ATT/DEF 2100/1600**

**Cyber Dragon ATT/DEF 2100/1600**

**Cyber Dragon ATT/DEF 2100/1600**

Pyro's Thoughts: Perfect he toke the bait

''And now I activate Power Bond to fuse my Cyber Dragons back into Cyber End Dragon'', Zane exclaimed as Cyber Dragon appeared with double its attack points

**Cyber End Dragon ATT 4000 - 8000**

''Why would he activate Power Bond without thinking of Pyro's face down cards'', Syrus asked in shock to why his brother would do this

''Probably because of the expression Pyro gave when his DNA transplant was destroyed'', Crescent suggested as he sensed something again only it was closer this time but he didn't say anything.

''What does that have to do with anything'', Jaden asked as looked back at Crescent

''It's simple the expression that Pyro gave him must have Zane thinking that was the only card to stop him from playing Power Bond but still it would be risky, unless he has a card to destroy Cyber Dragon before that happen'', Alexis suggested

''Sorry but your monster still weaker than mine'', Pyro pointed out

''Not for long because I activate Limiter Removal now my dragon grows stronger but of course doing the end of my turn my Cyber End Dragon is destroyed which means I won't take any damage because of Power Bond '', Zane exclaimed As his Dragon grew even stronger

**Cyber End Dragon ATT 8000 - 16000**

''Impressive'', Pyro exclaimed showing little concern

''Now Cyber End Dragon attack his Five Headed Dragon monster right now'', Zane demanded as his monster prepared it's attack with the other except for Crescent thinking he has lost

* * *

''Huh what the'', Crescent exclaimed as the presents he has been feeling has finally made its way here

''What's wrong Crescent'', Jaden asked as the others looked back at him

''It's here'', Crescent exclaimed in terror

''What's here'', Chumley asked as everyone felt a certain sensation and as they turned back around they saw darkness covering the field and they also saw medium-tall figure wearing a all black cloak with a hood which was cover his head and concealing his face,but because of the darkness only Pyro,Zane and Crescent saw what he looked liked and he was standing right in the middle of where Pyro and Zane were dueling

''Huh who the heck are you'', Pyro asked as Cyber Dragon stopped its attack

''Yeah who do you think you are'', Zane asked calmly but feeling a little fear

''You'll find out'', the figure exclaimed coldly as more darkness surrounded the field and then the darkness suddenly turned into a giant orb of darkness surrounding both Zane and Pyro much to everyone's shock

''What the heck is going on'', Crescent asked in total horror a

''Zane'', Syrus yelled out obviously worried

''What is going on'', Chumley asked in terror as he looked at the orb of darkness as Alexis was totally shocked along with Jaden and then Crescent freaked out because when he tried to use his ability to see through things it was ineffective so he couldn't see anything

Crescent's Thoughts: What is going on I should be able to see what's going on in there! What is this?


End file.
